Clutter
by forthright
Summary: AU. Mrs. Higurashi decides to help her daughter put her life together; enter Sesshoumaru, professional organizer extraordinaire. A romantic comedy told in 100 word snippets. COMPLETE
1. Punctuality

**Summary: **AU. Mrs. Higurashi decides to help her daughter put her life together; enter Sesshoumaru, professional organizer extraordinaire. Kagome resents having a perfect stranger rummaging through her messes, but he's bound and determined to show her the folly of her easy-going ways. A romantic comedy told in 100-word snippets.

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who looks like an unmade bed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **I choose to blame the Powers That Be over at Dokuga for the formation of this story in snippets. Most of them were written for Dokuga's monthly Drabble/Drawble Chat Nights... or for random challenges... or upon request... or as gifts for friends. All of the chapters will be perfect drabbles (exactly one hundred words). Nope, I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be. Probably somewhere in the neighborhood of... _lots_. This is me goofing off. ::amiable shrug::

**Just in Case You Missed It: **All of the chapters will be perfect drabbles (exactly one hundred words).

**What to Expect: **Updates will be weekdaily (Monday through Friday). Here's hoping they'll give you a little something to look forward to in the weeks (okay, _months_) ahead! ::twinkle::

* * *

**Clutter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Punctuality**

It was _far_ too early on a Saturday for the doorbell to ring. Kagome squinted blearily at her clock—nine on the dot. "Whoever it is, they're punctual," she grumbled as she struggled out of tangled sheets. Stumbling to the door, she checked the peephole. On the front step stood a tall, silver-haired youkai in a tailored suit. Curious, she opened the door. "Erm… yes?"

Golden eyes swept her critically. "I see I have the right place."

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Y-yes...?"

"I'll be making an assessment," he announced.

"Like... for the insurance company?" she asked uncertainly.

"No... for your mother."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	2. Professional Help

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's feeling underdressed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Professional Help**

"You did _what_?" Kagome groaned into her phone.

"Hired him," her mother smugly repeated. "He's your New Year's present, sweetheart. Sesshoumaru comes highly recommended."

Kagome tugged self-consciously at the hem of her nightshirt as the strange youkai prowled through her apartment, then squawked in dismay when he began opening cupboards and drawers. "For _what_... snooping and sneering?"

Mrs. Higurashi's laughter trilled. "Sesshoumaru's a professional organizer."

"I don't need him."

"Untrue," he corrected, casually lifting the topmost envelope from a precarious pile of unopened mail with thumb and forefinger to inspect the postmark.

Eyes snapping, she retorted, "I don't _want_ him!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	3. My Card

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's getting personal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Card**

"Hey... erm... _you_!" Kagome blurted, waving to get Mr. Home Invasion's attention.

"My card," he replied, handing her one on his way past.

'_Sesshoumaru Saiga, Professional Organizer'_. Straight to the point... while revealing nothing. "Look, Mr. Saiga..." she began.

"Sesshoumaru," he corrected. "I allow clients to address me on a first-name basis."

She hurried after him. "Look... I don't remember inviting you in, and I _certainly_ don't want you rummaging through my personal belongings."

"It's my job to get personal." Pausing with his hand on the door to her room, he added, "A certain amount of bravery is also required."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Remember  
**Words: **100


	4. You're a Mess

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's in denial. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're a Mess!**

"Oh, come on... it's not _that_ bad," Kagome defended, unobtrusively pushing dirty laundry under her bed with one foot.

"On the contrary." Sesshoumaru stalked to the _en suite_ and shook his head at the view. "I haven't had a challenge on this level in quite some time."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I _like_ the lived-in look."

"You have exceeded the parameters of 'lived-in'."

"It's nobody's business but my own if I'm a little messy!"

"Hnn... as soon as I send an estimate to your kin, the complete and utter disarray of your existence will be contractually mine to set to rights."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Kindred  
**Words: **100


	5. Incentives

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the manipulative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Incentives**

Sesshoumaru had faith in his organizational skills and, to a lesser degree, in his ability to tolerate the chaos his clients wallowed in. It was satisfying, stepping into their pitiable lives and imposing order. Establishing his authority, issuing thinly-veiled threats, rewarding good behavior—Sesshoumaru did whatever was necessary to achieve his ends. Success depended upon his ability to motivate.

Discovering what made _this_ woman tick would tell him what incentives he needed to apply to achieve her cooperation. The youkai contemplated the rebellious light in Kagome's eyes as she barred his path to her closet. _I'm not opposed to a challenge. _

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Faith  
**Words: **100


	6. Open Book

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who may offer a few surprises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Open Book**

_Messy people are so easy to read. Nothing is hidden away; everything is on display. Simply untangle the information scattered across every surface. _

"How's this work?" she asked. "I let you clean up... then you'll go away?"

"I'm _not_ a maid," Sesshoumaru replied blandly. He lifted the lid of the topmost shoebox taking up space on the kitchen counter, and his brows lifted. "What's _this_?"

Kagome's cheeks colored, and she made a grab for the black stiletto hanging from his clawtips by one of its many buckled straps. "It's... work stuff!"

"Dare I ask what line of work you're _in_?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Color  
**Words: **100


	7. It's a Living

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the working girl. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's a Living**

"I'm a personal shopper; those are for_ a_ _client_," Kagome said in exasperation, mimicking his deep voice.

"Indeed? Do _you_ have a business card?"

Her chin lifted. "Of course I do... somewhere."

With the patience attained over the course of centuries, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome further tear apart her apartment. _She cannot possibly possess the vision to start a business. _

After fishing through drawers, purses, and pockets, she triumphantly presented him with her card. "See?"

There was gum folded into one corner. "Are you... self-employed?"

"Nooo... but I'm _employed_ by someone who's self-employed."

He supposed that was a feat in itself.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Vision  
**Words: **100


	8. Touche

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's lost his edge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Touché**

Sesshoumaru's assessment was nearly complete; he'd seen enough to be confident. One thing remained. In a blur of movement that exceeded any human's ability to follow, he crossed to Kagome, essentially appearing in front of her. It was a simple way to remind clients that while he was flawlessly in control of his more animalistic instincts, he was _not_ human. In most cases, this was sufficient to establish dominance.

Kagome started but quickly rallied, and when he extended his hand, she didn't hesitate. Their palms met, and there was a faint _tingle_.

_Hnn... she has power. But does she know? _

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Inhuman  
**Words: **100


	9. Verification

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who looms. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Verification**

Sesshoumaru's pupils narrowed as he focused his senses on the woman before him. Every instinct screamed, 'threat', so he had to make sure. Still grasping Kagome's hand, he stepped closer until he loomed over her. Letting his eyes drift shut, he breathed deeply, taking in her scent... analyzing it... memorizing it.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking," he replied, and very gently, he unfurled tendrils of youki. Power rose up in response to his nudging, but her reactions were definitely subconscious.

"Erm... for what?"

_Her scent is... _Opening his eyes, he considered Kagome, actually seeing _her_ instead of her clutter. _...pleasing. _

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Irrefutable  
**Words:** 100


	10. Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Paradise**

Sesshoumaru gazed intently around the apartment, interest awakened and strategies simmering. A mental checklist was already taking shape. He would personally submit his estimate to Mrs. Higurashi this afternoon, contract in hand. _There is no way I am letting this job slip through my fingers._ Kagome's organizational nightmare was his organizational paradise, and as an added bonus, there were both personal and business aspects to the mayhem. Extricating the two, then dovetailing them seamlessly together—Sesshoumaru could hardly wait.

"We will begin on Monday," he announced confidently.

"Not if I can talk Mama out of this," she countered.

"Monday," he repeated.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **November 14, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Awakening  
**Words:** 100


	11. She Doth Protest

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's called home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 11: She Doth Protest**

"I want to exchange my gift for something less snobbish!" Mrs. Higurashi merely laughed, so Kagome added, "He's not a professional organizer... he's a professional bully!"

"Don't exaggerate, dear," Mama chided. "_I_ found him to be _quite_ personable!"

"_Of course_ he's nice to you! He wouldn't bite the hand that feeds him!" Kagome grumbled.

"There are things he can teach you," Mrs. Higurashi soothed.

"I don't want some guy telling me all the things that are wrong with my life."

"Sweetheart, Sesshoumaru will be working _with_ you... not against you."

"Only if I cooperate."

"Exactly... so give him a chance."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	12. Staking His Claim

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's so sure of himself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Staking His Claim**

Sesshoumaru still felt a thrill whenever a contract was signed. Each new client was a a conquest of sorts, the acquisition of a new conundrum to occupy his mind for a season. One by one, he took them on, and one by one, they fell in line—compliant, orderly, grateful. Golden eyes gleamed with triumph as Mrs. Higurashi signed away her daughter's life with the flourish of her pen. _Mine. _

"Mr. Saiga, Are you sure you can give her what she needs?"

"Hnn... all most people require is a firm hand."

Warm, brown eyes laughed at him. "Kagome isn't 'most people'."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Season  
**Words: **100


	13. Monday

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's not so compliant. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Monday**

Most of Sesshoumaru's clients were male, up-and-coming businessmen looking to gain an edge by bringing on a youkai consultant. Dealing with male egos was preferable to fending off women. Female clients usually strove to please him, quickly adopting his regimens in order to gain his approval. He was sure Kagome would be the exception.

Standing outside, Sesshoumaru patiently knocked... for the sixth time. "I know you're there," he remarked to the peephole.

The door jerked open, and she faced him down, eyes sparkling with annoyance. Sesshoumaru privately applauded Kagome's bravado. It couldn't last, but it could make things more interesting.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Bravado  
**Words: **100


	14. Glad Tidings

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's a schemer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Glad Tidings**

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, glaring as Sesshoumaru calmly proffered the signed contract, saying, "I have good news." Her scowl deepened, and he was reminded how incredibly difficult it could be to win over a cornered woman. _The next step's crucial_. Sesshoumaru contemplated his arsenal of client-mollification techniques. _Flattery is out; chivalry is dead. _Taking a calculated risk, he selected self-deprecation. "You're upset with your mother; that's no reason to kick the dog."

"_Hardly _an appropriate comparison."

"No?" He cocked his head. "I _am_ inu-youkai."

"Really?"

The spark of interest in her eyes was the foothold he needed.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Tidings  
**Words: **100


	15. He Comes Bearing Gifts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's flattered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 15: He Comes Bearing Gifts**

"Shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru strode to the bag he'd left just inside the door, gently withdrawing a small potted plant and a spray bottle. "This... is for you; it's your job to keep it alive."

Kagome stared blankly at the ethereal cascade of orchids. "Why?"

"I tailor my organizational plans to suit my clients."

"But... you don't know anything about me!" she replied skeptically.

Golden eyes skimmed the cluttered room, noting clues that had fostered his impression. "You seem like the nurturing type."

Kagome blinked... blushed... and blossomed into a smile.

_Hnn... compliments are the right course with this one. _

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Ethereal  
**Words: **100


	16. Junk Drawer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who started in the kitchen, bless his heart. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Junk Drawer**

"I'm leaving for work soon," Kagome announced, pulling shoe boxes off the kitchen counter and piling them into an oversized shopping bag. "Are you sticking around?"

"Yes, I'll be here... to observe your habits and engender new ones."

She gave him a horrified look. "You're not _moving in_, are you?"

"No," he firmly replied, suppressing a shudder. He opened the top drawer and frowned. "I'm curious... what is the intended function of this drawer?"

She peeped around him. "Junk drawer."

"A drawer entirely dedicated to disorder?"

"Erm... yes?"

Closing it, he tried the one below it. "And this one?"

"Overflow."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Curiosity  
**Words: **100


	17. Mismatched

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who likes variety. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mismatched **

While Kagome clattered about the apartment preparing for work, Sesshoumaru moved to the kitchen cupboards, unsure what he'd find; to his relief, she kept dishes in them like any normal person. _Wait... what's this? _With growing consternation, he lifted one rice bowl after another from the shelf. "None of these match," he announced, moving on to plates. "They're _all_ different patterns."

"I _know_," she defended. "It's this way on purpose."

"Indeed?"

"It's tradition! My friends give them to me... or I buy them for myself. They're each special... and it's better than having knick-knacks cluttering up the place."

"How... true."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Tradition  
**Words: **100


	18. Lead by Example

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's marking his territory. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lead by Example**

Once Kagome left, Sesshoumaru rolled up his sleeves. _The time has come to establish a base of operations. _Armed with over-sized garbage bags and plastic bins, he led a revolt against chaos. Sure and swift, he cleared his chosen stronghold—the corner of the living room where a desk lay buried. The accumulated ephemera was gathered up and expulsed, right down to the last speck of dust. In the midst of mayhem, he secured his domain, sat within it, and heaved a sigh of relief. _It's a start. _Now, all he had to do was convince Kagome to follow his lead.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 12, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Revolution  
**Words: **100


	19. Working Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's full of news. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Working Girls**

"Your mom bought you a _demon_!" squealed Eri.

"She _hired_ him."

"I can't believe you'd let him move in and take over," Sango tutted.

"Kagome, you're living with a guy?" gasped Yuka as she and Ayumi slid into chairs.

"No!"

"Is he unattached?" Eri demanded.

"Erm... not sure."

Yuka leaned forward. "Is he... _you__ know_?"

"Aren't they all?" Sango countered blandly.

"Mm-hmm," Eri sighed dreamily.

"I don't care _what_ he looks like," Kagome huffed. "It's a business arrangement. Once my life is organized, he'll move on."

"Don't get attached, then," Ayumi gently advised.

Kagome blinked, then laughed. "There's no way!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	20. Flirt

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's late for work. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Flirt**

"Flirt with him!" Yuka urged.

"No, thank you."

Eri goggled at Kagome. "Be serious! Every girl dreams of having a demon fall for her!"

"Not _this_ demon."

"Why not?" Ayumi quietly inquired.

Kagome frowned. "He's too... stiff."

"Mmm... stiff?" echoed a newcomer. "Are you sure that's not a _good_ sign?"

"Miroku! You're late!" scolded Sango.

"I think I'm just in time!" he rejoined, rubbing his hands together.

"He makes me feel... frumpy."

"That's _no_ way to treat a lady!" Miroku gallantly declared. "Dump the cad, and stay with me forever!"

"I would if I could!" Kagome giggled. "But I'm stuck."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, First  
**Words: **100


	21. Wise Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Wise Guy**

The others received assignments and scattered, but Miroku held her back. "This _isn't_ like you, Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I've _never_ seen you take such a strong disliking to _anyone_. Ever."

Kagome fidgeted under her boss's concerned gaze. "Sesshoumaru is getting too personal, too fast."

"Ah," Miroku sighed, tugging her hand into his. "Being completely real with someone can be scary."

"Exactly," she mumbled.

"This Sesshoumaru sounds formidable, but I doubt the sun rises and sets at his command," Miroku soothed.

"Erm... what?"

"You're not perfect, but neither is he. Learn what you can from him... but don't lose sight of yourself."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Sunrise  
**Words: **100


	22. Territorial

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Territorial**

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have ignored the tentative knock on Kagome's door, but this caller's aura sparked his interest. _Most certainly youkai... and male. _He opened the door to a little boy, barely taller than his knees, with red hair, green eyes, and a small bush of a tail.

"I wanna talk to Kagome," the child demanded.

Sesshoumaru's brow arched at the youngster's bristly impertinence. "Don't play games with me, kitsune. You know she isn't here."

"Yeah," he admitted grudgingly. "But _you_ don't _belong_ here."

"Are you asserting prior claim?"

"Uhh... kinda?"

"Then I acknowledge it," Sesshoumaru declared. "Now, go away."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Games  
**Words: **100


	23. Foot in the Door

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Foot in the Door**

"Hey, wait!" the kitsune objected, a small fox-paw boldly crossing the threshold as Sesshoumaru attempted to close the door in his face. "D'ya know if Kagome's going to the store like usual tonight?"

Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh and replied, "No."

"No, she isn't... or no, you dunno?" persisted the boy.

"I am unfamiliar with Miss Higurashi's habits, and she has not apprised me of her evening's agenda," Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Oh," he replied uncertainly, peering past the inu-youkai into the cluttered apartment. "So... what're you doing here?"

"Cleaning up."

The kitsune's brow furrowed. "D'ya do laundry?"

"No."

His expression cleared. "Good."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Agenda  
**Words: **100


	24. Trick of the Light

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's keeping the home fires burning... sorta. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Trick of the Light**

Kagome hesitated outside her door... and hated every one of those five seconds. The dread was so wrong... and gave her one more reason to hate Sesshoumaru's invasion. _It's __my__ home! _

A smooth, low voice called, "_Okaeri_."

She could just see Sesshoumaru, sitting before a desk in the corner. None of the lights were turned on, but she could clearly make him out, for his silhouette was limned with a glow that seemed to emanate from within. _What __is__ that? _Kagome blinked several times, and the effect dissipated. As Sesshoumaru met her look of consternation, she offered a belated, "_Tadaima_."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Silhouette  
**Words: **100

**Additional Note: **Since some of you have grumbled about the lack of translation, I am adding this note. The two words used above are so commonplace in Japanese society, their use is practically reflexive. _'Tadaima'_ (tah-dye-mah) is what you call out when you walk through your own front door. Simply put, it means, "I'm home!" In token, '_Okaeri'_ (oh-kye-ree) is the greeting you receive from your family. Simply put, it means, "Welcome home!" For Kagome, who lives alone, it must be a little strange to hear _'Okaeri'_ when she returns to her apartment. Cozy, _ne_? (Thus ends today's lesson in fangirl Japanese.)


	25. Offense

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's above the law. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Offense**

Kagome slowly approached the pristine corner of her living room, amazed by the oasis of calm Sesshoumaru had established. The richly-hued wood of her grandmother's heirloom desk

hadn't glowed like this since she'd brought it out of storage back home; now, it held scant piles of neat paperwork. "You're opening my mail?"

"Obviously." Sesshoumaru methodically slit envelopes and examined their contents. Whatever wasn't added to his stacks, he crumpled in one hand... then melted.

Mildly perturbed but mostly impressed, Kagome ventured, "Should I worry about identity theft?"

"From _me_? Believe me, Miss Higurashi... I have _no_ desire to be you."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **December 29, 2009  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Heirloom  
**Words: **100

******Since a few of you asked, I've added a translation note to the previous chapter.


	26. Good Neighbors

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's amused. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Good Neighbors**

"There's a kitsune in this complex."

"I know!" Kagome beamed. "Two actually—a mother and son."

Sesshoumaru hummed. "It's unusual for foxes to live amidst humans."

"Well, they're right next door, and we trade favors. She does my laundry, and I do her shopping... with Shippo."

"The boy stopped by after you left."

Kagome's face clouded with concern. "Was there an emergency?"

"No."

"Good... I worry about his mother; she's often ill and doesn't get out very much."

"You've met her?"

"Mm-hmm... nice lady."

"Hnn," he murmured. "How many tails?"

"Just the one."

Sesshoumaru huffed in amusement. "Indeed... just the one."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Leave  
**Words: **100


	27. Neglect

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who kills perishables. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Neglect**

"I'll drop off my washing, then take Shippo to the market. Otherwise, there won't be any dinner; the fridge is empty."

"It's not," Sesshoumaru corrected and proceeded to prove it.

Kagome poked at a shriveled cucumber, which dented with a soft squish. "Ewww."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru reached for a plate on the bottom shelf and boldly peeled back the foil, revealing three pastries—fuzzed by mold.

"My lemon knots!" she mourned. "I was saving those for later; they're my favorite."

"Your favor was not enough to sustain them," Sesshoumaru remarked blandly, then handed her a sponge. "Before you shop, you will sanitize."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Knot  
**Words: **100


	28. The Cobbler's Children

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's pretty perceptive. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Cobbler's Children**

Kagome scrubbed and scowled. "Your house is probably actually a _wreck_," she needled. "A lonely hovel."

"For all you know, I have a wife and three children waiting at home."

Her eyes immediately dropped to his ring finger, but his hands were in his pockets. Sesshoumaru smirked, and her eyes narrowed. Giving him a once-over, she declared, "I'll bet you've never found a woman to meet your ridiculously high standards. You're a confirmed bachelor, stuck in your rut, getting your thrills by riffling through the drawers of poor slobs like me."

"You're partially correct."

"Which part?"

"You _are_ a slob."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Needle  
**Words: **100


	29. Spare Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's on her way out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Spare Me**

Sesshoumaru calmly joined Kagome at the door, and she peered up at him blankly. "Erm... are you done here?"

"Nearly," he replied. "Since your schedule is erratic at best, I require a key."

"You want a key to my apartment?"

"Yes."

"So you can come in whenever you want?" she hesitantly asked.

"No... so I can _leave_ whenever I want."

"Couldn't you just climb out a window or something?" she tried.

His expression didn't even flicker, and Kagome sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay... but I'll have to have one made. I lost my spare."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. "What a surprise."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Climb  
**Words: **100


	30. Top Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with bragging rights. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Top Dog**

Shippo carried the groceries home. "How come that dog demon was in your apartment?" he asked.

"He's supposedly organizing my life."

"He seemed bossy."

"_Very_."

Most dogs are all bark and no bite," assured the kitsune. "I cornered him earlier, and he backed down... so I don't think he'll give you any trouble."

"Oh, thank you!"

Once in her kitchen, Shippo immediately noticed the new addition. "What's this?"

"Some kind of plant," she shrugged.

"It doesn't look very happy," the kit observed. "Haven't you been taking care of it?"

"I don't know how," Kagome admitted.

"Well, I _do_!" Shippo grinned.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Bark  
**Words: **100


	31. Personality

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who loves personalization. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Personality**

A week slipped by before Kagome kept her promise. Whether she was forgetting or simply avoiding the errand, Sesshoumaru couldn't tell. However, when she finally proffered the spare key, he was reluctant to take it. "Why is it _pink_?" he asked flatly.

Kagome glanced from the gleaming object in her outstretched hand to the demon's golden eyes. "It has more personality this way," she cheerfully explained. "Pink's my favorite."

His glance flicked to her sweater, which he noted was a less obnoxious shade of the same color. "I see," he murmured unhappily as he plucked the key from her palm.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Shade  
**Words: **100


	32. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who doesn't live in a lonely hovel. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Home Sweet Home **

After an entire afternoon spent standing over Kagome while she sorted through receipts, Sesshoumaru was grateful for a reprieve. The woman was making no discernible headway towards changing her habits, and he'd had enough procrastination, petulance, and politeness for one day.

He presided over an efficient household, clutter-free and congenial. All the dishes matched, and all its members complied with his wishes. _Home_. It was as welcome as he was. "_Okaeri_, Sesshoumaru-sama!" exclaimed the child waiting just inside the door.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand atop her head and permitted the hint of a smile to warm his voice. "_Tadaima_, Rin."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **January 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	33. Darndest Things

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who likes pretty things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Darndest Things**

Sesshoumaru never deviated from his post-work routine. He removed his shoes before accepting his slippers from Rin. At the low cabinet beyond the entryway, he plugged in his cell phone, then dropped his wallet and keys on their designated tray. He sorted the day's mail, shredding unnecessary items and filing the rest.

It didn't surprise him when Rin spotted the pink interloper that hung incongruously beside his uniformly silver keys. She traced its vibrant edge before reverently murmuring, "Pretty!" A moment later, her breath caught, and she gasped. "Is it...?"

"What?" he prompted.

"Is _this_ the key to Sesshoumaru-sama's heart?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Catch  
**Words: **100


	34. Taking the Initiative

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who may have missed the point. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Taking the Initiative**

Shippo'd carefully explained how Kagome could keep her new orchid happy. A little sun, a little misting, and a little conversation were necessary, but singing was best for bonding.

Since the pot was too wide for her kitchen windowsill, she pushed dirty pans to one side, creating space next to the sink where the plant could still catch the sun's rays. Stepping back to eye the effect, she frowned. "You look crowded."

It took several minutes to hide all the dirty dishes in the oven, but the effort paid off. "That's better, right?" she cooed. "Now, what'll I call you?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Catch  
**Words: **100


	35. Work Clothes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Work Clothes**

The next time Sesshoumaru showed up at her door, he was dressed in traditional clothing, with his hair caught up in a ponytail. Kagome had to admit he cut a dashing figure. Her unabashed assessment ended with an approving hum. "Yes... you can definitely carry that off," she opined. He glanced down at his garb with an expression she easily recognized; it was generally followed by a demure, _"What... __this__ old thing?" _

"I have several such garments," he carelessly remarked.

"You can't beat _yukata_ for summer," Kagome enthused.

"They suit my purposes," he allowed.

"Because they're comfortable?"

"Because they're disposable."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Catch  
**Words: **100


	36. Thwarted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one whose estimation is a tad off. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Thwarted**

Kagome tiptoed towards the door, but her escape was thwarted. "Your schedule is clear today... correct?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he tied back his sleeves.

"It's my day off; I was planning to go..."

"Stay," he smoothly corrected.

"No, I'm _quite_ sure I meant _go_," she retorted, eyes flashing.

He shook his head solemnly. "You'll remain here and assist me."

"With what?"

"It's time for the contents of your closets to see the light of day."

Kagome fiddled with her handbag's catch. "How long will that take?"

"How many closets are there?"

"Three."

"Then three."

"Three hours?" she mourned.

"Three _days_."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Catch  
**Words: **100


	37. Eureka

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with pretty markings. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Eureka!**

When Sesshoumaru returned from inspecting the drying racks on Kagome's balcony, she was talking to someone in the kitchen. Curious, he peered through the door, only to catch her chatting with the orchid he'd given her. It was difficult to say which part surprised him most: the one-sided chit-chat, the spotless countertop, or the simple fact that the plant was still alive. Positive reinforcement was definitely called for. "You cleaned."

"Erm... _sorta_."

"The orchid appears healthy."

She brightened. "I'm taking good care of Speckles!"

"Speckles?"

"Yes... I named him after his markings."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _Can it be that simple?_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Catch  
**Words: **100


	38. Speechless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been found out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Speechless**

"Snooty... snobby... snubby..." Kagome muttered as she worked.

In spite of her grumbling, Sesshoumaru stood his ground—no lunch break until the front closet's contents were exhumed. It took her four hours.

"I've earned my break!" she finally announced, smiling triumphantly.

"A short one," he allowed.

"Slave driver," Kagome muttered as she stalked into the kitchen, pulled something processed from the freezer, and flipped on the oven to preheat. Minutes later, his sharp call had her skidding back into the room.

Sesshoumaru already had the oven door open—smoke, stink, and melting blue plastic. "Woman..." he began, then gave up. Words failed.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Impromptu Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Blue  
**Words: **100


	39. To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's causing a stir. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 39: To Boldly Go**

True to his word, Sesshoumaru kept Kagome in a closet for two more days—emptying and sorting, donating and disposing. Satisfied with her progress, he decided to act upon his hunch. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Sure!"

"Don't leave."

"...Fine," she sighed.

Three blocks away, he boldly marched into a variety store. _I've gone to great lengths for clients before, but this is a first. _Striding past twittering housewives, he located the housewares section and scrutinized his options. _Red... blue... ah, pink! Perfect. _Plucking one from the rack, Sesshoumaru turned to go, but paused... then chose a second. _For Rin._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **February 14, 2010  
**Prompt:** Impromptu Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Red  
**Words: **100


	40. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's horrible at naming things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 40: A New Friend**

"Kagome, come here," Sesshoumaru called from her kitchen.

She dragged her feet but turned up. "What now?"

"I have something for you."

Her expression grew more guarded, but he beckoned her to join him in front of the sink. "You've kept this area neat for... Speckles; however, you need to _clean_ the dishes." He nodded significantly towards the piles ringing the table, and she pouted slightly. Sesshoumaru produced the small, peach-shaped scrubbing pad he'd purchased for her. It was pink, covered in iridescent fuzz, and had a stitched-on smiley-face. "This is... hnn... Squishy. He'll help you if you'll help him."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Ring  
**Words: **100


	41. Shop Til You Drop

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the taskmaster. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Shop Til You Drop**

_Urgh... so tired._ Kagome loved that her favorite pastimes had become her livelihood, but it'd been a _long_ day. _Too many boutiques. Guh. _Her front door was the final hurdle. "Finally!" she groaned, kicking it shut and letting her bags drop to the floor.

At Sesshoumaru's soft _tsk_, her eyes flew open. The demon calmly returned all the shopping bags to her hands. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, he drew her into the living room, murmuring, "We _will_ break this habit of yours."

"Fine, fine," she sighed, too tired to fight as he steered her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Hurdle  
**Words: **100


	42. Neat as a Pin

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's anticipating trouble. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Neat as a Pin**

Kagome stood in the middle of the posh department store, staring at the floor display. _So this is what a home is __supposed__ to look like?_ Polished wood. Gleaming glass. Muted fabrics. A bookshelf contained a tasteful selection of high-priced knickknacks, and faux flames flickered in a fireplace. Considerable effort had been made to tie everything together, but the whole arrangement looked contrived. Cautiously, Kagome sat in one of the chairs and found it impossible to relax; all the tasteful sterility left her tense. _I hope this isn't what Sesshoumaru is expecting from me... because I couldn't live like this. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **February 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Flame  
**Words: **100


	43. Kid in a Candy Store

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who has failed to impress. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Kid in a Candy Store**

Sesshoumaru was disappointed. Normally, his clients were _ecstatic_ when he brought them here. It was an organizer's dream—a world of mix-and-match, interlocking containers that catered to shoppers' longings for streamlined efficiency. However, the longer they lingered, the more Kagome drooped. Even the set of boxes with pink lids don't spark her interest. Stifling a sigh, he took her elbow and resignedly led her away from his personal paradise.

For every other person he'd ever dealt with, this store was exactly what they desired, but orderliness was clearly not what Kagome aspired to. _Which begs the question... what __does__ she want?_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **February 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Clear  
**Words: **100


	44. The Customer Is Always Right

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's inspired. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Customer Is Always Right**

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and ventured, "Wavy?"

"Nooo," Kagome giggled. "That's even _worse_!"

"Miko-chan?"

"He's _obviously_ a boy!"

"Ah." He decided not to ask how she could tell. _This is ridiculous. _Kagome smiled up at him with a saucy tilt to her chin. _And she's enjoying every second of it. _He smirked. "Can you do better?"

"Hum-Ding."

A brow arched. "Hum... Ding?"

Kagome popped a half-full mug into the microwave for five seconds. It hummed... then dinged.

"Truly inspired. Now, it's up to you and..."

"Squishy," she cheerfully supplied.

"Hnn... it's up to you and Squishy to keep Hum-Ding clean."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **February 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	45. Does Windows

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's on the other side of the glass. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Does Windows**

"You're insides; I'm outsides," Sesshoumaru announced, stepping onto the balcony.

"Fine," she sighed, accepting a spray bottle. He closed the slider and spritzed the dingy glass at regular intervals; Kagome simply aimed for his face. Judging by the flat look she received, he noticed.

"Missed a spot," Sesshoumaru announced, pointing. She scowled and reached, scrubbing at the streak. "And here," he directed, sending her into another belly-baring stretch.

He stepped back, arms folded across his chest as he surveyed her efforts. With a jolt, Kagome realized that his golden eyes weren't watching _critically_ so much as they were watching... _appreciatively_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Gold  
**Words: **100


	46. Getting the Last Word

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's properly impressed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Getting the Last Word**

Finally satisfied that the patio slider was streak-free, Sesshoumaru declared, "Now the bedroom."

"Going, going," Kagome replied in longsuffering tones, privately glad to escape the demon's intense scrutiny. Irreverently flapping her cleaning cloth at the demon, she moved to the next room, only to find him already there. She gawked at what _must_ be an illusion—one that arched a brow impatiently.

Rushing forward, she threw open the window and looked down. "Wow... _flying_."

"Indeed," he replied without enthusiasm.

"That must come in handy."

"Hnn."

She propped her elbows on the sill and teased, "_So_ many possibilities—espionage, burglary, voyeurism..."

"Elopement."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Illusion  
**Words: **100


	47. Calendar Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's taken by surprise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Calendar Girl**

Kagome shrugged helplessly in the face of Sesshoumaru's aura of stern disapproval. "I can probably _borrow_ a mop from Kaede," she placated, reaching for the phone.

Eavesdropping shamelessly, he ascertained that a mop was in the offing... that the old woman was under the weather... and that Shippo's pants were scandalously short. What _intrigued_ him, however, was that as she talked, Kagome made notes in a pink pocket calendar with the stub of a pencil. He hadn't been aware she even _owned_ a calendar. When she turned away, Sesshoumaru whisked it up for a closer inspection. _This is almost... orderly!_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **March 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Aura  
**Words: **100


	48. Take It as a Compliment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's gonna stick out like a sore thumb. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Take it as a Compliment**

"You want to come along?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Merely to observe," Sesshoumaru replied. "I won't interfere with your work, but this is part of mine."

"We're shopping for... erm... girl stuff," she cautioned. "We'll be in and out of boutiques all day."

He waved off her concern. "I can be discreet."

She shook her head. "How's loitering outside changing rooms supposed to help me be organized?"

"Since your habits continue to mystify, I'm taking steps to personalize my methods."

Kagome blinked. "You're trying to figure me out?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Disbelief shifted into delight. "Wear comfortable shoes!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Mystic  
**Words: **100


	49. Hello, Pot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's learning things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Hello, Pot!**

Kagome met three bubbly teenagers outside a small café on the edge of an exclusive shopping district and drew them into a quick huddle. She showed them a list of the things their mothers said they _needed_, quizzed them on what they actually _wanted_, then promised to help them look fabulous on their budgets... provided they heed her advice. With these ground rules established, the girls joined the tangled throng of shoppers and got down to business.

From his vantage point in the adjoining square, Sesshoumaru's brows slowly lifted in incredulity. _A personal shopper's role isn't much different than mine! _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **March 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, March's Secret Ingredient, Tangle  
**Words: **100


	50. Mantraps

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's rearranging his priorities. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Mantraps**

Sesshoumaru followed at a safe distance as Kagome led her grumbling charges through a department store. "Foundations _first_," she insisted. "_Then_, the fun shopping!" He hung back once he realized they were headed for lingerie, but curiosity got the better of him when Kagome's voice reached his sensitive ears. "See? Pretty _and_ practical!"

"You're so _daring_, Kagome-nee-san!"

Golden eyes slanted for a quick peek at the sheer scrap Kagome flaunted while her companions blushed and giggled.

_Hnn... I'm sure the contents of Miss Higurashi's drawers are a tangled mess. _He bumped the dresser up a few notches on his agenda.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, March's Secret Ingredient, Tangle  
**Words: **100


	51. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who has very pretty ears. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Caught in the Act**

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"That demon!"

"Where?"

"He's kind of hard to miss—tall, pointy-eared, and _gorgeous_!"

"You're _riiight_!"

"I'm sure he's nothing to worry about," Kagome crisply assured.

"I think he's following us," insisted one of the girls.

"Ewww... creepy!"

Sesshoumaru glanced Kagome's way, curious to see how she would handle a would-be stalker.

"Oooh! He's looking this way!"

"What gorgeous eyes!"

"I'll bet that hair never tangles!"

As the girls went into flutters, Kagome huffed and sent him a pointed look. "Maybe if we ignore him, he'll _go away_."

It was an invitation if he'd ever heard one.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, March's Secret Ingredient, Tangle  
**Words: **100


	52. Titillation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's causing a scene. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Titillation**

Sesshoumaru strolled over, quite enjoying the play of emotions on Kagome's face. Indignation. Resignation. Exasperation. And finally, a hint of amusement when her young companions edged behind her in a twittering bunch. Extending his hand, he solemnly greeted, "Miss Higurashi."

"Mr. Saiga," she replied, returning the gesture.

He smoothly tangled their fingers together and bowed low, grazing her knuckles with his lips. "My apologies for any disturbance."

Their audience gasped.

Embarrassment was expected, but his client's stunned expression seemed out of place. Quirking a brow, he gently squeezed her limp hand. "Kagome?"

"N-no problem."

"Hurry home," he purred, then vanished.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, March's Secret Ingredient, Tangle  
**Words: **100


	53. Greater Appreciation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's found the sticking point. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Greater Appreciation**

The pieces were fitting together, but Sesshoumaru wasn't finding the big picture very encouraging. From what he'd gathered, if something _mattered_ to Kagome, she took care of it. It was patently obvious that _stuff_ wasn't important to her. People were. That's why personifying her things had worked so well. _Speckles thrives. Squishy presides over a dazzlingly clean sink. Hum-Ding is immaculate. _And that's where her loyalties ended.

Naming everything in the apartment was unfeasible, which brought him to the reason they continued to tangle. His advice, his directions, his efforts—in the end, they didn't matter to her... because _he_ didn't.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **March 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, March's Secret Ingredient, Tangle  
**Words: **100


	54. The Last Place You Look

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been busy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 54: The Last Place You Look**

When Sesshoumaru arrived, Kagome was frantically pawing through laundry. "Any appointments today?" he inquired.

"Yeah, and I'm running late!"

Sesshoumaru stepped aside as she dove for the closet, but the newly-organized space didn't yield whatever it was she needed. "What are you looking for?"

"Socks!"

His lips quirked. "Where do they _belong_?"

Kagome pointed vaguely at one corner and grumbled, "You took away my sock pile!"

"And established a sock _drawer_."

"Where?" she gasped. He pointed, and she disappeared into the bedroom, returning moments later wearing striped pink socks and a pleased smile. "You're a keeper!"

"You _need_ a keeper."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	55. Ready to Go

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's paying close attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Ready to Go**

"Are you coming along?" Kagome asked distractedly.

A rummage through her purse yielded lip gloss, and Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as she dabbed it with her pinkie, then spread. His pupils narrowed, following each stroke—the full bottom lip, the bow of the upper, then a quick press and pout. "Hnn."

"Good!" she exclaimed. "It'll be good for Shippo to have some 'guy' time, and you're probably a much better influence than Miroku."

"The kitsune hired you?"

She scooped up an overflowing laundry basket and headed for the door. "Just a bit of bartering between friends," she replied with a wink.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	56. Expertise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who are friends. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Expertise**

"How's your mother today?"Kagome politely inquired.

"'Bout the same," Shippo breezily replied. Seeing Sesshoumaru, he fumbled his key. With a pinched expression, the kitsune asked, "Why's _he_ here?"

"He's tagging along."

"Why?" he asked, gurning.

"He's trying to figure me out," she whispered.

The kitsune's green eyes took on a speculative shine as he looked between the two adults. "You gonna let him?"

"He probably needs help," Kagome opined. "Maybe you can give him some pointers?"

"Me?"

"We've been friends _forever_," she explained. "You're practically an expert!"

Shippo puffed out his chest, accepting his superior role with relish. "Sure, Kagome."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Gurn  
**Words: **100


	57. Scrimping

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who are friends. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 57: Scrimping**

While they waited for their train, Kagome got down to business with her young client. "Kaede said you need pants again. Custom-made or something we can adapt?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the boy critically and had to agree that Shippo's pants were in a lamentable state. Such dishabille was common enough for human children, but kitsune-made garments would have been much more durable. _But more costly. _

Shippo proffered a slightly-wrinkled envelope, embarrassed yet hopeful. Kagome swiftly counted up the hoarded funds and brightly said, "Right! This should yield a bit of what you want as well as what you need. Let's shop!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Dishabille  
**Words: **100


	58. Kid Stuff

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who was "never" a pup. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Kid Stuff**

Sesshoumaru couldn't fathom Kagome's plan of attack. _Pants__ are the goal, but so far, they've looked at everything __but__. _

They'd been loitering in a magic shop run by an old raccoon-dog who loved nothing better than teaching young demons some of the simpler tricks of his trade. Finally, Sesshoumaru cornered Kagome by a Brobdingnagian tanuki statue and demanded, "Isn't this exceedingly impractical for a boy who cannot even afford proper clothing?

"Weren't you a kid once?" He arched a brow, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe _not_, but Shippo's having _fun_," she whispered. "Good memories don't cost a penny."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Brobdingnagian  
**Words: **100


	59. Afternoon Delight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's eager for a treat. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Afternoon Delight**

"What should we do next?" Kagome asked, looking expectantly at Shippo.

He promptly pointed to the little bakery down the block and suggested, "How about a break?"

Her delight was palpable, and she practically skipped down the sidewalk ahead of them. Sesshoumaru dryly remarked, "A highly enthusiastic response."

Shippo gave Sesshoumaru a pitying look. "_You_ wouldn't _know_ this, but that's one of Kagome's favorite places. I know _all_ her favorites," he boasted.

"Hnn." This outing was yielding much food for thought, and he filed away this latest tidbit. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Sesshoumaru calmly followed the others inside.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	60. Will Work for Food

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's rather vocal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Will Work for Food**

Kagome bit into her pastry and moaned appreciatively. Shippo was too deep into his doughnut holes to pay much attention, but the sound wasn't lost on Sesshoumaru, who looked on bemusedly. _So __this__ is where she buys her lemon knots._

She colored slightly once she realized he was watching. "I love these," she mumbled around her mouthful, blushing more deeply at her lack of manners.

Sesshoumaru's gaze lingered on the flakes of pastry clinging to her lips. Normally, he didn't care for sweets, but the stray ort of icing looked quite edible. "They're much more appealing when they're not moldy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Ort  
**Words: **100


	61. Customer Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's always professional. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 61: Customer Loyalty**

Nothing brought out Sesshoumaru's A-game like competition, but he refused to view Shippo as a rival. It wouldn't have been professional._ I have a contractual responsibility for Miss Higurashi, nothing more. _Still, the boy possessed something he needed—Kagome's loyalty.

She was very careful with the kit, yielding before Shippo's pride, allowing him his independence, but Sesshoumaru recognized bravado when he saw it. _He needs help... needs __her__. _Only one choice would benefit all parties, so he made it.

Kagome was inspecting a pair of jeans when he laid his hand over hers. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru announced, "These won't do."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 25, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	62. Worthwhile Investment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one knowledgeable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 62: Worthwhile Investment**

"Won't _do_?" Kagome echoed. Sesshoumaru nodded briskly. "But... Kaede picks the seams to make room for his tail," she explained. "It works."

"Not well enough."

When they arrived in front of a youkai establishment, Kagome balked. "He can't afford this," she hissed, annoyance generating a shimmer of purity that tingled against Sesshoumaru's skin.

"You encourage shoppers to choose styles that will last," he returned in placating tones. "Kitsune-made cloth can be infused with youki, yielding self-repairing, stain-resistant garments capable of growing with him."

Her ire cooled, and she tugged his arm. "Really?"

"Hnn."

"But... why hasn't his mother ever...?"

_Indeed_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 25, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	63. Let's Make a Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's enamored by kitsune tailoring. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 63: Let's Make a Deal**

Shippo loved the deep blue hakama—that much was obvious. He turned this way and that, admiring the way they contrasted with his russet-hued tail. However, a peek at the price tag snuffed his excitement. "Maybe not," he mumbled.

Sesshoumaru calmly addressed Kagome. "May I have a private word with the boy?"

"Erm... sure," she replied worriedly.

Once Kagome was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru cut to the chase. "I'll buy them."

"I don't need your help," Shippo growled.

_Yes, you do. _Having already decided the best way to get the boy to yield, Sesshoumaru inclined his head and replied, "We'll barter."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 25, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	64. Gentlemen's Agreement

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's nothing if not honorable. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Gentlemen's Agreement**

"Barter? What do I have that you want?" Shippo scoffed. But even as he said the words, his expression shifted, and the kitsune glanced fearfully towards Kagome.

"_No_," Sesshoumaru cut in, intercepting the boy's erroneous assumption. "She's yours to protect, not yours to trade."

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief before pressing, "_What_ then?"

He shrugged. "Lend me a hand, run a few errands, offer insights—nothing particularly onerous."

"I've already got other stuff to take care of," he hedged.

"Come whenever it's convenient."

The kit considered him warily, but in the end, he yielded. Extending his hand, Shippo replied, "Deal."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 25, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, April's Secret Ingredient, Yielding  
**Words: **100


	65. Nourishing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with underdeveloped cooking skills. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 65: Nourishing**

"One more stop," Kagome announced, leading the way into a market.

Her two companions sniffed interestedly past the meat case, but to their mutual dismay, the young woman dove down a central aisle to peruse the vast array of prepackaged foods. Shippo wrinkled his nose at the rows of instant noodles and ventured, "You hungry?"

She shook her head. "Kaede's been sick; I thought we could make her some soup!"

"I must object," Sesshoumaru intervened, whisking a cup-of-noodles from her grasp. "This is _hardly_ nourishing."

Shippo reached for her hand, tugging her towards the produce department. "We can do better."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, "I object"  
**Words: **100


	66. From Scratch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's forced to improvise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 66: From Scratch**

Sesshoumaru's job was ideal. He chose his clients, set his hours, and best of all... he was _always_ in charge.

"You can cook?" Kagome asked, sounding impressed.

"Mother taught me!" the kitsune proudly replied.

Resignedly, Sesshoumaru let Shippo take the lead; he'd already agreed to defer to him where Kagome was concerned, and the boy was understandably eager to prove himself. Therefore, when Sesshoumaru was handed a fat daikon radish, he demonstrated that given proper incentive, he _could_ accept a secondary role.

It took mere moments to judge Kagome's vegetable peeler useless. _Claws would be quicker!_

Sure enough... they were.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Judge  
**Words: **100


	67. Bubble

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's making assumptions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 67: Bubble**

Kagome was impressed. After everything Sesshoumaru put her through, she'd expected him to tear out his hair, but the professional organizer had surprised her. Sloshed soup, spattered clothing, footprints on the counter, and even Shippo's constant chatter—he'd faced it all with a calm that testified to greater depths of patience than she'd ever given him credit for.

"You're pretty good at this," she remarked lightly. "If I were guessing, I'd say you have experience with kids."

Sesshoumaru perused the dull blades occupying her knife block. "One."

"Erm... one _what_?"

"Daughter."

In a very small voice, Kagome managed a faint, "Oh."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Testify  
**Words: **100


	68. Nerve

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who works weekends. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Nerve**

"_You're sure?"_

"I'll make some calls," Kagome promised.

Over the line, Miroku sighed. _"Fine. Just __don't__ go alone." _

Kagome clutched her pink cell phone in cold hands, mind racing. Ayumi was ill, and the other girls were booked. There were plenty of people she _could_ call, but there was only one person she _wanted_. Precious minutes were wasted bailing his business card out of her purse's cluttered depths... and then in gathering the nerve to interrupt the demon's day off. Deciding the alternative was worse, Kagome punched in his number and held her breath.

"_Yes?"_

"Sesshoumaru? Erm... I need help."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **April 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Bail  
**Words: **100


	69. Nerves

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who may have a double standard. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 69: Nerves**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome restlessly smooth her navy suit's slim skirt. It was long, dark, and almost severe, but the tailoring accentuated her neat figure; his gaze drifted over gentle curves with approval. However, her discomfiture put him on edge. "Why am I here, Kagome?"

"Because it's against company policy to be alone with Naraku," she replied flatly. "He's a _difficult_ customer."

"In what way?" The elevator doors slid open, and an expensively-dressed businessman with long, black curls stepped forward. As red eyes swept lazily over lines he had so recently surveyed, Sesshoumaru's hackles rose in Kagome's defense. _Hnn... I see. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **April 30, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Defense  
**Words: **100


	70. I Saw Her First

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's flaunting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 70: I Saw Her First**

"Ka_go_me!" Naraku exclaimed, taking her hand and cradling it possessively. Flicking a less-than-pleased glance at Sesshoumaru, he said, "I wasn't aware Miroku employed _males_."

"Mr. Saiga is an independent adviser," Kagome swiftly corrected. "He'll be working closely with me to... erm... observe."

_Obviously part-demon_, Sesshoumaru judged, casually unfurling enough youki to notify Naraku that he was outmatched.

Kagome's client merely smiled and smoothly remarked, "Do curb your watchdog, my dear." Releasing her hand he glanced at the time and added, "I've an appointment in five, so you've half an hour to find me some coffee."

She smiled tightly. "Certainly, sir."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **May 1, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Judge  
**Words: **100


	71. Insult Upon Insult

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who can't see the resemblance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 71: Insult Upon Insult**

"Naraku's pushy, snobbish, mocking," Kagome ranted as they stood in line at the coffee stand. "Kind of like you." The inu-youkai blinked, but she was far from done presenting her case. "He hires two of us to assist him on auction days, and we're pretty sure it's so he can appear with a girl on each arm. Miroku might love the ladies, but he's _not_ running an escort service."

"And you think _I'm_ like _him_?" Sesshoumaru demanded, privately horrified.

Kagome shook her head emphatically. "Naraku's _creepy_; you're... safe."

"_Safe_?" he echoed in disbelief. If possible, he was even more offended.

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **May 2, 2010  
**Prompt:** Skye's Week of Jury Duty, Case  
**Words: **100


	72. Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's the center of attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 72: Yin and Yang**

Naraku tucked Kagome's arm through his and looked smugly at Sesshoumaru, who was practically glued to her other side, one hand resting lightly against her lower back. In their dark suits, they made a beautiful—and _maddening_—mismatched set. To her chagrin, people were treating _her_ like the big-wig, probably assuming they were her body guards. _Or eye candy. _

She walked briskly, wishing she could outrun them. A restlessness buzzed inside her head and under her skin, and she prayed it wasn't some kind of migraine. _I swear, if this game of tug-of-war doesn't end in the near future, I'm going to explode!_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** May 2, 2010  
**Prompt: **Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night, Future  
**Words:** 100


	73. Hackles

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who found _somewhere_ the boys couldn't follow. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 73: Hackles**

When Kagome excused herself to go to the restroom, Sesshoumaru hoped she would be able to calm down. Her spiritual powers were flaring, and as much as he'd enjoy seeing Naraku singed out of existence, he didn't relish sharing his fate. "Back off," he growled. "Miss Higurashi doesn't want your attentions."

"She isn't complaining," Naraku smiled.

"Don't mistake politeness for interest."

"Is she yours?"

She's my client," Sesshoumaru conceded roughly. _Mine!_

"How cozy!" Naraku purred. "She is your client, and I am hers. A nice little threesome?"

His brows lifted inquiringly, and Sesshoumaru looked away in disgust. _In your dreams. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** May 2, 2010  
**Prompt: **Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night, Dreams  
**Words:** 100


	74. Nothing Personal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who has drawn a line. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 74: Nothing Personal**

Thankfully, by mid-morning, Naraku wearied a little of his dog-baiting and turned his attention to the business at hand, sending Kagome take care of his registration. While she and the inu-youkai waited in line, she explained, "He's a collector—well-heeled and well-connected."

"So his behavior is _tolerated_?" Given an excuse, he'd make confetti of the wretch.

"My boss would rather deal with his 'quirks' than the backlash of crossing him," Kagome wearily explained. "Miroku says that most business arrangements shouldn't become personal."

Sesshoumaru frowned as a morose expression crept onto her face. "What?"

Smiling wanly, she shrugged. "I guess he's right."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 2, 2010  
**Prompt: **Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night, Confetti  
**Words:** 100


	75. Always Prepared

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's a regular boy scout. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 75: Always Prepared**

When the woman behind the counter handed them Naraku's paperwork and numbered paddle, Sesshoumaru held up a hand to forestall Kagome. "I will _also_ be registering," he smoothly informed the secretary. He handled the process with practiced ease, having been involved in several charity auctions for the orphanage where he'd found Rin. Highly conscious of Kagome's amazement, he preened inwardly at the attention.

"You're going to buy something?" she asked as he tucked his own paperwork away.

"Perhaps," he said nonchalantly.

"You're not planning to get into a bidding war with Naraku, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 2, 2010  
**Prompt: **Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night, Glitters  
**Words:** 100


	76. Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's had no lack of opportunity. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 76: Blind**

Naraku handed Kagome a listing with several items highlighted in orange. "Check these." Leaning close, he murmured, "I trust your eyes, my dear."

"Thank you," Kagome replied brightly before turning her back and walking away.

Sesshoumaru caught up and growled, "His advances are unacceptable."

"True, but I've had worse."

"How is that possible?"

"_Him_ I can brush off," she retorted crisply. "It's _much_ harder to tell people I _like_ that I don't want to marry their son, their next door neighbor's son, their mahjong partner's son... Get the picture?"

He did, but he wasn't sure what to think about it.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 3, 2010  
**Prompt: **Happy Birthday sugar0o, Orange  
**Words:** 100


	77. Used

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's begun her assessment. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 77: Used**

_Sesshoumaru buys things at auction? _It wasn't so much that he'd buy _old_ stuff; as a youkai, _he_ could be prehistoric! It just seemed odd that he'd want other people's stuff. But instead of curling his lip at the cluttered content of the auction house, he calmly sifted through it, as if looking for worthy pieces.

Kagome switched into personal shopper mode. _What appeals to Sesshoumaru? _Judging by his clothing, only the highest quality would do. Traditional. Understated. Judging by his personality, only something that served a purpose would warrant a second glance. Streamlined. Functional.

Beyond that, she was clueless.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 3, 2010  
**Prompt: **Happy Birthday sugar0o, Prehistoric  
**Words:** 100


	78. Closet Critic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who now _knows_ exactly how she feels. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 78: Closet Critic**

Kagome's steps slowed, and her face took on an expression of tender sympathy. Confused, Sesshoumaru followed her gaze, only to become more confused. _Surely she's not looking at... __that_?

She tiptoed up to _that. _

The wardrobe had definitely seen better days. "It's... large," he remarked.

"So unfair," she sighed, tapping the sign taped to the hulking piece. "When you put 'AS IS' on something, everyone assumes there's something _wrong_ with it. All they look for is flaws."

"Naturally."

She laid her hand against the wood and whispered, "No one wants you as you are? I know _exactly_ how you feel."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 13, 2010  
**Prompt: **N/A  
**Words:** 100


	79. A Discerning Eye

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who could use a bit of polish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 79: A Discerning Eye**

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by Kagome's quiet confession. _I cannot let this go_, he realized with a sigh. Placing his hand on the wardrobe, he asked, "If you brought this home, would you leave it in this state?"

"Absolutely!"

"Are you certain?" he inquired, pulling open one creaking door. "You wouldn't be tempted to oil the hinges, dust the shelves, give it a ridiculous name, then fill it with clutter?"

It was too late to retract. "N-no," she replied less certainly.

"You know," Sesshoumaru murmured, caressing the wood. "A little polish can bring out natural beauties overlooked by the undiscerning."

* * *

**Original Posting Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga "Just Because" Drabble/Drawble Chat, Late  
**Words: **100


	80. Sway

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's making it up as he goes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 80: Sway**

Sesshoumaru was the first and last word when it came to household decisions. Any plans that opposed _his_ Plan were doomed, and he was impervious to all forms of wheedling. Therefore, Jaken's grumblings about kitchen counter heights fell upon deaf ears, and Rin's gentle coaxing for a kitten never swayed Sesshoumaru's opposition to acquiring a pet. However, when Kagome gave one last longing look to the ridiculous wardrobe, he found that he couldn't evade the yearning in her gaze. Discretely noting the lot number, Sesshoumaru pondered his unscheduled impulse to accommodate Kagome's whim. _Do I even __have__ a plan anymore?_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga "Just Because" Drabble/Drawble Chat, Evasive  
**Words: **100


	81. Gratuities

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's trying too hard. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 81: Gratuities**

Back in the main auction hall, Naraku compared notes with Kagome. If there was one good thing about this client, it was his ability to strategize. Within minutes, he drafted a timetable, outlining their plan of attack. Before sending her off with another list, he graced her with a smile. "You must allow me to buy something for you... a token of my affection?"

"You know Miroku's policy—no tips," she firmly reminded.

"I must try! Will nothing entice you?" he pouted.

"You _could_ try that," Kagome replied sweetly.

Naraku's gaze sharpened. "Try what?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	82. Bidding Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's being sly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 82: Bidding Wars**

In spite of the company she was forced to keep, Kagome rather enjoyed the excitement of auctions, especially when a coveted piece drove the prices upwards. Naraku usually bided his time, letting his rivals overextend themselves before swooping in with the final bid.

Catching a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru. He gazed back serenely, but when she turned back to her list, the motion was repeated. "Are you bidding on something?" she whispered in surprise.

The gavel dropped, and her silver-haired companion arched one brow. "Not at the moment."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	83. Pique

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's being coy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 83: Pique**

Kagome collected Naraku's documents in order to make shipping arrangements for his purchases, but before she turned away, Sesshoumaru touched her shoulder. "This as well," he quietly requested, passing her a folded slip.

She skimmed the bare information printed on the paper and asked, "What did you buy?"

"Bay number four, lot number eighty-three," he replied blandly.

"Which was...?"

A hint of excitement simmered through Kagome's scent, and Sesshoumaru was pleased to have succeeded where Naraku had been rebuffed. Gesturing towards the offices with a casual wave of his fingers, he invited, "See for yourself."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	84. Friction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the outraged one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 84: Friction**

As Kagome hastened away with an added bounce to her step, Naraku leaned close to Sesshoumaru and murmured, "She has spark. Aren't you curious to see what it might ignite?"

"I can't imagine what you mean," the inu-youkai replied flatly.

"Don't try to deny it!" countered Naraku with a knowing smile. "A fling may work in my favor. Virgins are _so_ difficult to topple, but you can break her in for me. Once you're through, she should be much more receptive."

"No."

"No?" Naraku echoed, amused.

"You will not touch her," Sesshoumaru vowed.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	85. Yours, Mine, or Ours

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the delighted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 85: Yours, Mine, or Ours?**

As soon as Kagome's business with Naraku was concluded, she hurried towards the parking lot, Sesshoumaru at her side. He seemed edgy, but she couldn't have been happier. Latching onto his arm, she exclaimed, "You bought my wardrobe!"

"If it's _mine_, how can it be _yours_?"

"Oh," she faltered. "Erm... take good care of it?"

He snorted softly and said, "It'll be delivered to your apartment on Tuesday."

"So it _is_ mine?"

Sesshoumaru disentangled his arm from her grasp, then tucked hers through his. "Ours," he corrected and escorted her to his car.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	86. Lost Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been seen to her door. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 86: Lost Moment**

"I'm sorry I took you away from your family today," Kagome apologized.

"It was necessary."

"Still... I feel bad."

"Hnn... we could make it up to Rin. She might benefit from female companionship."

Kagome laughed uncomfortably. "Surely her mother..."

He shook his head. "Rin's adopted."

"A-adopted?"

Intrigued by the play of emotions in Kagome's eyes, he leaned closer. "Hnn."

"You're single?"

He angled his head, poised. "Hnn."

"Oh," she breathed, her lips puckering temptingly, but then, she retreated. "So you want to hire me to take her shopping?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A, just because  
**Words: **100


	87. As If

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the particular one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 87: As If**

That following Tuesday, _their_ wardrobe arrived. The piece was impressively heavy, and the deliverymen only grumbled a little when Sesshoumaru kept saying, "A little more to the right."

Once they left, he asked, "You're still determined to leave it 'as is'?"

"Definitely!"

With one fingertip, he doodled a frowning face on the wardrobe's door and bargained, "Let me dust it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess that's okay."

Sesshoumaru tied back his sleeves and set to work. "By the way... I'm going out of town for a few days. Can you manage without me?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's a silly question."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Doodle  
**Words: **100


	88. Silly

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the lonely one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 88: Silly**

Kagome hadn't noticed how large her apartment was; it felt open, spacious, _empty_. _It's only been two days! _For a while, she simply sat at Sesshoumaru's desk, which was _hers_... but wasn't anymore. _My world does __not__ revolve around him! _Coming to a decision, she bolted for her bedroom, threw on a crazy outfit she was sure the professional organizer would hate, and added an audacious pair of earrings. Dressed for the mall, she made her escape. It was silly, but somehow the tidy apartment didn't feel like _hers_ anymore. It was _theirs_, and he was missing. _This is bad. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Earrings  
**Words: **100


	89. Misery Loves Parfaits

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's down in the dumps. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 89: Misery Loves Parfaits**

Dangling the bright fruit from its stem, Eri asked, "Who wants my cherry?"

"Oh! Me!" Yuka exclaimed before turning back to Kagome. "So... two days without Mr. High and Mighty. It must feel like a vacation!"

"Sweet freedom!" agreed Eri.

Kagome pushed ice cream around with her spoon and confessed, "I miss him."

"Wait, _what_ now?" demanded Yuka.

"It's perfectly normal... right?"

"_Wrong_," Eri countered. "Kagome, this is _bad_."

"I thought so, too," she sighed.

"Don't get attached," warned Yuka. "As soon as he cures you of your messiness, he'll be leaving for good!"

"From dump to dumped!" Eri giggled.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Ice Cream  
**Words: **100


	90. Lavishing Affection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one in need of a distraction. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 90: Lavishing Affection**

_It's a sad, lonely plan, but it's better than nothing._ Stealing a tablet from Sesshoumaru's desk, Kagome hurried downstairs to consult an expert. Half an hour later, she returned with a bucketful of supplies and step-by-step instructions, courtesy of Kaede.

Oil soap's clean smell had an underlying spiciness, and as warm lather ran down her arms, Kagome assured the armoire that it was loved. "Think of this as a pedicure. You're still _you_, but with cute toes!"

Wax was trickier, but she buffed and shined until the rich wood gleamed in the lamplight. It looked _beautiful_, and she felt better.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Tablet  
**Words: **100


	91. Rules of Engagement

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's looking out for a friend. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 91: Rules of Engagement**

Miroku offered Kagome her paycheck, but held onto the end. "Rumor has it you need talking to."

"Did Naraku complain?"

"Nope... Yuka blabbed," Miroku replied seriously. "Is this Saiga guy coming onto you?"

"What? No!"

"But he's often alone with you?"

"He's always been _very_ professional!" Kagome protested.

"While getting very personal," he reminded. "It's a complicated chemistry... as you know." She hummed noncommittally, and Miroku pressed. "You're his client, which means he's with you because he's paid to be there."

"So... don't kiss the organizational gigolo?"

Miroku released her check with a wink. "As your pimp, I must insist!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Chemistry  
**Words: **100


	92. Ridiculous

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's souvenir shopping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 92: Ridiculous**

_This is ridiculous._ Sesshoumaru could have been doing so many other things—useful, meaningful, job-related things. Instead, he was standing in front of a mind-boggling array of dishes and trying to decide which one would make Kagome smile. Geometrical patterns held a certain appeal... flowers he could grasp... but happy little radishes? _Utterly ridiculous. Hnn... she'd probably love it. _Snorting softly, he set the rice bowl aside and kept looking.

As he made his purchase, Sesshoumaru realized that this was only the _second_ time in his life that cuteness was the deciding factor in his choice.

The first had been Rin.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Cute  
**Words: **100


	93. While the Cat's Away

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the early riser. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 93: While the Cat's Away**

Sesshoumaru was eager to get back to work. _Her apartment's probably a wreck. I'll need all day to clean. _At least, that's what he told himself as he slid his key into Kagome's lock so early in the morning.

As expected, the apartment was hushed, so he crossed towards the bedroom on light feet. _I should make sure all is well. _However, her bed was untouched. _She stayed out last night? _Drawing himself up, he clenched his fists. _I see._

Resigning himself to the job he'd been commissioned to do, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the empty room... and froze.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday Jupe, Commission  
**Words: **100


	94. Fuzzy Logic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's caught. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 94: Fuzzy Logic**

The wardrobe seemed to glow with an inner warmth that had little to do with furniture polish and everything to do with Kagome. Sesshoumaru quietly tugged open the doors. _I may never understand this woman. Ever. _Kagome sat in the back corner of the closet, her head propped against the wall as she slept. Kneeling, he gently cupped her face and declared, "Ridiculous."

Rousing somewhat, she mumbled, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn," he acknowledged. "I see you've made yourself at home."

She blinked vaguely at her surroundings, then tentatively offered, "Welcome home?"

"This is _your_ apartment."

"This is _our_ wardrobe."

"So it is."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	95. Snooze

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who immediately takes charge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 95: Snooze**

"This is not a bed. This is a _closet_," Sesshoumaru announced in patronizing tones. "Please pay attention so you don't confuse the two again." That said, he effortlessly lifted Kagome, carrying her into the bedroom. As he tucked her in, he continued, "The sun is barely up, and you look terrible. Sleep while I assess damages."

"B-but...!"

She tried to bounce back up, but with gentle pressure on her shoulder, he quelled her token struggle. "No buts."

"Were you always this bossy?" she complained.

"Hnn."

"I'd forgotten."

"Then I was away too long."

"Hnn," she agreed, snuggling into her pillow.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 23, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	96. Chickening Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who has second thoughts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 96: Chickening Out**

Sesshoumaru prowled through the apartment. There were signs that Kagome made an effort, but there were also more than enough messes for him to banish. Once order was restored, he was faced with one final dilemma—her souvenir rice bowl. The token suddenly seemed foolish. _Of course_ he'd purchased things for past clients, but those had been business-related organizational tools. The small, pink bowl with its flock of yellow chicks actually _added_ to Kagome's clutter.

After a moment's hesitation, Sesshoumaru crossed to the cupboard and hid his gift in the middle of an eclectic stack of bowls. _She'll probably never notice._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** June 23, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	97. A Turn for the Worse

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the dramatic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 97: A Turn for the Worse**

For one week, normalcy resumed—they uncluttered a space, he stressed the importance of maintaining order, she accepted his guidelines for doing so. However, the following Monday, Kagome regressed. Dramatically.

Sesshoumaru stared in amazement at the explosion in her living room. Lifting a rhinestone-studded belt and filmy scarves off his customary workspace, he quirked a brow at her. "What _happened_ over the weekend?"

"I shopped," Kagome shrugged, carrying her empty mug towards the kitchen. But then she hesitated, glanced around, and stuck it on the bookshelf before flouncing off to her room.

The action could only betoken one thing. _She's rebelling. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** June 23, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	98. Defiance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the defiant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 98: Defiance**

Kagome's willfulness betokened an obstacle to success, so Sesshoumaru carefully considered his response. Clients sometimes experienced a rebellious phase, and a brief battle of wills usually made his job more interesting. However, this sudden shift was as baffling as it was frustrating. _Why __now__... when there were signs that I matter enough to make some headway?_

As appealing as the thought of establishing dominance was, waiting was the wisest course. Kagome might not make any progress for a while, and in the meantime, he wouldn't allow her to undo the work they'd already done. _I defy her to defy me! _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** June 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	99. Rebel with a Cause

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's peeved. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 99: Rebel with a Cause**

Kagome breezed through the spotless apartment with her chin in the air, but Sesshoumaru ignored her token snub. With back-to-back appointments, she had just enough time to stop home and change from teenie-bopping togs to a debutante-worthy dress.

_Why's he being so weird?_ He'd stopped acting like he was bent on whipping her into shape, and she was rather put out. _Just when I decide that I __won't__ change, he stops asking me to! _

Slipping into the bathroom to touch up her makeup, Kagome blinked. "Nooo... no, no, no, _no_!" she groaned, diving for the drawers. "What have you _done_!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	100. Read My Lips

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's too thorough. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 100: Read My Lips**

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the way Kagome's irritation caused her latent powers to spark. "I blend _five shades_ of lipstick to match this dress," she snapped. "I know just which colors, but you _moved_ them!"

Leaning past her, he opened the narrow drawer where he'd meticulously organized her innumerable lipstuck tubes. "They're all here."

"What a mess!"

"On the contrary."

Kagome leaned closer. "Oh... my... word! You _alphabetized_ them?"

"Some are in numerical order," he stiffly pointed out.

"Why _would_ you...?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru murmured, contemplating a strategic withdrawal in case she responded in token to her newly color-coded underwear drawer.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Token  
**Words: **100


	101. Belongings

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who obviously over-thinks every little thing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 101: Belongings**

Sesshoumaru stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared fixedly at the small table beside Kagome's front door. A hand-painted ceramic bowl in shades of turquoise and pink—compliments of Shippo—was where he was training her to drop her things whenever she came home. Very slowly, Sesshoumaru placed his own phone and keys on a simple lacquered tray next to the gaudy bowl.

Part of his mind assured him that he was merely demonstrating proper behavior, but a persistent voice gave rise to an equally valid point. In the subtlest of senses, he could be accused of marking territory.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Rise  
**Words: **100


	102. Alternatives

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's avoiding home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 102: Alternatives**

"Come _onnn_! Take a break from the professional nag!" Eri wheedled.

"Erm... well..."

"Yes, Mr. Nitpickery's been a bad influence," observed Yuka.

"You think?"

Ayumi nodded. "He's getting to you."

_Is it that obvious?_

"We'll freshen up at my place; I'll loan you something to wear," offered Sango. "Miroku's meeting us downtown."

Kagome reflected. It wasn't as if she was in a hurry to go home. If Sesshoumaru was still there, she'd have to face him, and if he wasn't, she'd have to face an empty room. Putting off both was an appealing alternative. "Sure," she agreed brightly. "Sounds fun!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Reflect  
**Words: **100


	103. If the Shoe Fits

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's had a few too many. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 103: If the Shoe Fits**

Miroku could wax eloquent on any subject, but his silver tongue shone brightest when he had beautiful women to entertain. "According to my theory, liquor brings out your inner dwarf!" he declared.

"That's ridiculous," grumbled Sango.

"Thank you, Grumpy!" he cheerfully replied, earning a swat.

As the evening wore on, Yuka and Eri were dubbed Happy and Dopey, and Ayumi was a shoe-in for Bashful. Kagome was harder to peg. Names were suggested—Droopy, Mopey, Spacey—but they weren't quite right. When she leaned sleepily into Miroku's protective embrace, he sighed and murmured, "Ah... who are we kidding. This here's the princess."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Wax  
**Words: **100


	104. Lean on Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's playing escort. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 104: Lean on Me**

"Hurry or you'll miss the last train," Miroku waved the other ladies towards the station.

Miroku hauled Kagome closer to his side and patted her pale cheek. "Time to go home," he informed her.

"Is he gone?" she mumbled.

"Who?" he asked distractedly, flagging a cab.

"Ssssh'mamu," she slurred.

"I should hope so," Miroku chuckled. "It's so late, it's early."

"Oh," she replied glumly.

"You were hoping otherwise?"

"He can't go if I stay messy."

"You don't want him to go?" he asked solemnly.

She peered up at him with the sweetest, most pitiful pout and asked, "Is that bad?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Pale  
**Words: **100


	105. Another Foot in the Door

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's being chivalrous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 105: Another Foot in the Door**

Miroku paid the cab and sent it on its way, then faced the stairs to Kagome's apartment. "No easy way about this," he sighed. "Up we go!" Scooping her into his arms, he plodded up several flights. He was still fumbling for a key when her door swung wide, revealing a glowering demon. Miroku blinked. _Whoa, there, big fella!_

The inu-youkai swiftly relieved him of his burden and would have slammed the door in his face if Miroku hadn't slipped into the entry. "Leave," Sesshoumaru growled.

With a pleasant smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Miroku calmly replied, "No."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** June 27, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	106. Pegged

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who may have found a kindred spirit. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 106: Pegged**

Miroku closely watched the demon, who was unobtrusively sniffing at the young woman cradled in his arms. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he challenged.

Sesshoumaru spared him an impatient glance. "Working."

"On _what_?"

The youkai completely ignored the question. "These are _not_ her clothes," he stated, eyeing her clinging dress with disfavor.

Miroku quirked a brow. "You're acquainted with Kagome's wardrobe?"

"Intimately."

"Is she _aware_ that you've been handling her intimates?" the man joked.

The reaction was hardly there, but it _was_ there. Miroku smirked. _Feeling guilty, are we? Well, well, well... this definitely bears looking into. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Challenge  
**Words: **100


	107. Desperate Times

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who isn't desperate. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 107: Desperate Times**

Stepping out of his shoes to make it clear he was staying, Miroku said, "I was _planning_ to put her to bed."

"Kagome's in a vulnerable state," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly. "I _won't_ let you touch her."

"I'm not so desperate for female attention that I'd stoop so low."

The scents of no less than a dozen women clung to the man. "Hnn... so I see."

Nodding amiably, Miroku sized up the aggressively protective demon. "So, what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Planning to hold onto her all night?"

With a slight curl of his lip, Sesshoumaru turned towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** July 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Aggression  
**Words: **100


	108. Tableau

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's looking on. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 108: Tableau**

As Sesshoumaru whisked Kagome away towards the bedroom, Miroku followed quietly... just to make sure she really _was_ safe from predation. Hands in his pockets, he leaned against the door frame, looking on as the youkai tucked her in. Somehow, Kagome's hand became tangled in the demon's long, silver hair, trapping him next to the bed. She mumbled indistinctly while Sesshoumaru gently freed himself, and his answer was too low for Miroku to catch. The exchange only lasted a moment, but as the demon brushed aside Kagome's bangs, there was no mistaking his expression. Reverence.

_So that's the way it is._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Reverent  
**Words: **100


	109. Stalemate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's perkily perking. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 109: Stalemate**

When Miroku went to put on the coffee pot, he finally started noticing little details—immaculate countertops, gleaming appliances, and a mysterious lack of _stuff_. He'd been over to Kagome's often enough to know this wasn't usual. "You've _definitely_ made a difference around here," he remarked when Sesshoumaru joined him in the kitchen. "She'll soon be a shining example of your organizational expertise."

"What are you doing?" the demon inquired acidly.

"Making coffee. Sobering up. Playing chaperone."

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You should go."

Miroku smiled pleasantly. "You first!"

"I'm _not_ leaving."

"Well then!" he replied brightly. "Cream or sugar?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** July 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	110. Badgering the Witness

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the eligible bachelor. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 110: Badgering the Witness**

"Isn't your presence _inappropriate_?"

"Nope! Kagome and I go _way_ back. We're _very_ good friends," Miroku replied, inflecting as only he could.

"Hnn."

Fearing for the safety of Kagome's _'Rise and Shine'_ coffee cup, which seemed about to shatter in the demon's grasp, Miroku relented. "I'm like her big brother... except for the whole flirting thing. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't flirt with an actual sister."

Sesshoumaru didn't crack a smile, but the cup was spared.

"And you? Shouldn't you be home with your own siblings... spouse?"

"I am... unattached."

Miroku hid a smile. _You look pretty attached to me._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	111. I'll Show You Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's lost the element of surprise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 111: I'll Show You Mine...**

Miroku felt that standing up for Kagome meant proving to Sesshoumaru that he was a force to be reckoned with. Patting his jacket pockets, the man withdrew a business card. "Kagome's very special to many people... myself included," he announced. Uncapping a pen, he doodled on the small rectangle, then slapped it onto the table between them. The spell took hold, shining as a burst of purification sizzled towards the ceiling.

"Nice trick," Sesshoumaru remarked blandly.

"Just a small warning," Miroku smiled.

"Oh, I'm duly warned."

"Excellent!"

"Hnn... next time, kill the monk before he uncaps the pen."

_Ah. Whoops. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 28, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	112. Chit Chat

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's better at showing than telling. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 112: Chit Chat**

"So tell me about yourself," Miroku tried valiantly.

"No."

"No?" he echoed, astonished.

A slim brow arched, and Sesshoumaru rejoined, "Instead, tell me about your business."

"Are you trying to sidetrack me?"

"I wouldn't ask if I weren't interested."

With a resigned sigh, he launched into his business spiel, which had its share of spin and shine. Sesshoumaru asked several questions, which grew more pointed; then, he offered suggestions, and Miroku begged for note paper. While the youkai fetched legal pads, the man considered his gathering impressions. _Confident. Intelligent. Honest. Orderly. Careful._ Already, Miroku trusted him.

_Kagome could do worse._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	113. Dreamscape

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's sleeping it off. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 113: Dreamscape**

A confusing jumble of impressions resolved into an all-too-familiar scene. Kagome sat at her desk, which was buried under a mountain of receipts. "I found _these_ under your bed," Sesshoumaru sneered. "I thought we were past this childishness."

"S-sorry."

"Sort by date, then enter them in the ledger!"

"Okay." With tears shining in her eyes, Kagome couldn't make out any numbers. Head bowed, she sniffled piteously.

"What am I going to _do_ with you?" She cringed, but the deep voice held nothing but gentle exasperation. He knelt and cupped her cheek, then murmured, "I know what I'd _like_ to do."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine (Bonus for Dream setting)  
**Words: **100


	114. Intoxication

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's caught off-guard. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 114: Intoxication**

Miroku put on a second pot of coffee, while Sesshoumaru checked on Kagome, who was hopelessly tangled in her sheets. He was straightening the bedding when he was hit full-force by the scents trapped by her blankets.

Sesshoumaru froze.

Peeking into the bedroom, Miroku inquired, "Nightmare?"

Eyes slightly crossed, Sesshoumaru managed a small headshake.

Kagome writhed and groaned, and he caught on. Fast. "I'll do that; go clear your head."

Reason warred with instinct in eyes that seemed to shine with a light of their own, but Miroku didn't back down. "You're as drunk as she is. Out!"

Sesshoumaru fled.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	115. Whipped Puppy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's betrayed too much. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 115: Whipped Puppy**

"What's your species?" Miroku casually inquired once they were back in the kitchen.

"Dog."

"Which means you're susceptible to scents?"

"Highly."

"What would have happened if I hadn't been here?"

"_I_ wouldn't be here."

"Ah... so in a roundabout way, this is my fault?" he asked lightly.

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. "No."

Miroku was amazed—and amused—by how a mere snootful of femininity had revealed the depths of Sesshoumaru's attraction. _In a way, it makes this shining paragon seem more... __human_. "She drives you crazy, am I right?"

"Indeed."

"But... in a good way?"

"Kagome is a client."

_And there's the crux._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	116. For Better or For Worse

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the attentive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 116: For Better or For Worse**

"I'm curious... are you always this attentive to your clients?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It varies depending on the individual's needs."

"And Kagome needs you more than most?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Hnn," he replied, rising and striding towards the bedroom.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... where do you think you're going, lover boy?"

Golden eyes narrowed to slits, and Sesshoumaru replied, "To hold back her hair."

He winced sympathetically. "Are you sure you want to go in there? The _smell_..."

"...changes nothing," he flatly finished.

As the tall demon disappeared from view, admiration shone in Miroku's eyes.

_Perhaps... Kagome couldn't do better. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	117. Cross Purposes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the clear-sighted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 117: Cross Purposes**

Miroku sacked out on the couch for a few hours of shut-eye before catching a train home. As his mind drifted, he reviewed what he'd learned since yesterday evening. Sesshoumaru was obviously doing his best to finish Kagome's training because he wouldn't pursue a client. _Very honorable. _However, Kagome was doing her best to _undo_ all the good Sesshoumaru had accomplished in order to keep him around. _Very silly. _

_It looks as though the knight in shining armor is going to have to battle the damsel instead of a dragon! _Smiling to himself, Miroku cheered, _Put him through hell, Princess!_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** July 29, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Shine  
**Words: **100


	118. Stowaway

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's searching for perfection. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 118: Stowaway**

Kagome knew _exactly_ which bowl would be perfect for the leftovers she was heating, and it was a race to find it before Hum-Ding finished his humming and went _ding_. She was halfway through the tallest stack in the back corner of the cupboard when she came across a dish she'd never met. For a dazed moment, she stared at the small pink bowl with its flock of yellow chicks._ I know __all__ my dishes! There are __no__ strangers here! _

Except this one. As the microwaved _ding_ed, Kagome tilted her head and politely said, "Hello, there! Who might you be?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Dazed  
**Words: **100


	119. Telling

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the clever one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 119: Telling**

Kagome watched for an opportunity to test her theory, and the chance arrived a couple days later. Sesshoumaru sat at her kitchen table, vainly attempting to reconcile her personal records against her bank statements. Apparently, she'd misplaced several yen, and there was _no way_ she was admitting that she often rounded off so the math was easier.

While he silently seethed, she served herself some fruit and sat across from him. Sesshoumaru spared her a glance... followed by a spectacular double-take. _Surprise, surprise! You two are already acquainted! _Kagome popped a pineapple chunk into her mouth and smiled serenely. _Gotcha!_

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** September 1, 2010  
**P****rompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	120. Discomfited

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who knows he knows she knows... probably. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 120: Discomfited**

Sesshoumaru rarely saw Kagome use the same bowl twice. _Little wonder, considering how many are crammed into her cupboards. _However, for the last week, she only used _one_. Soup, rice, crackers, ice cream—all were served up in the ridiculous pink and yellow bowl he'd purchased.

Calculating golden eyes followed her hands as she washed it with Squishy. _She noticed its appearance; its disappearance would be even more suspicious. _

He knew she knew he knew why it was there. Less clear was the _why_ behind her surprising fixation. With a vague feeling of discomfort, he wondered if she was teasing him.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 1, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	121. Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the cautious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 121: Out**

The apartment was largely de-cluttered, so Sesshoumaru was eager to enter Phase Two. Usually, this was the fun part... when the client cooperated; however, it wouldn't surprise him if Kagome _didn't_, so he broached the subject with careful nonchalance. "We should go out."

She stared blankly, then cleared her throat. "Erm... excuse me?"

"There's an errand we must run," he clarified.

Her expression smoothed. "Where?"

"You need supplies."

"What kind?" she asked, tension creeping into her tone.

"Specialized supplies," he hedged.

"Are you planning to drag me to another one of your _organizational_ stores?"

"...Yes."

"No."

_Time for Plan B._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	122. Make Me an Offer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the reckless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 122: Make Me an Offer**

Kagome's refusal was merely an obstacle; Sesshoumaru wasn't ready to give up. All he needed was to find the proper incentive. "I don't understand your resistance."

"Well, _I_ don't understand your _obsession_!" she retorted.

"In my professional opinion, you need one." Eying her closely, he asked, "What will it take to secure your cooperation?"

"Erm... what do you mean?"

"Ask anything," he offered, spreading his hands wide.

"_Anything_?" she ventured, clearly surprised.

"Hnn."

The shrewd light that kindled in her gaze roused his interest on several levels, and her slowly widening smile quickened his heartbeat. Sesshoumaru waited with bated breath.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	123. Refuse Me Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the coy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 123: Refuse Me Nothing**

Kagome's smile turned coy, and there was a teasing lilt to her tone as she declared, "I'll go with you, but on _one_ condition."

"State your terms," Sesshoumaru rejoined fearlessly.

"Unbutton your shirt."

He arched a brow, more surprised than he was willing to admit; however, he couldn't back down from the challenge that gleamed in her eyes. Sesshoumaru complied, holding Kagome's gaze as he calmly began to undress.

When she stepped closer, he forced himself to relax.

When she reached for him, he waited for her touch.

When she started re-buttoning his shirt, he couldn't have been more confused.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	124. Conditional Surrender

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who evens things up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 124: Conditional Surrender**

"Keep going," Kagome chided, shaking Sesshoumaru from his surprised stupor. "And untuck."

As her hands followed his, re-buttoning his shirt, he felt a twinge of disappointment, a hint of relief, and a healthy dose of mystification.

When she stepped back, it was with a satisfied smile. "I'll go if you leave it like this."

He looked in consternation at the uneven tails of his starched shirt. She'd intentionally put the buttons and buttonholes out of alignment—off by one.

"Why?"

"You said I could have _anything_... and _this_ is what I want."

"_Why_?" he repeated dubiously.

"Because this makes us even."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	125. Comfort Zones

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's cringing on the inside. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 125: Comfort Zones**

Sesshoumaru was certain he had _never_ felt more awkward in his entire life. He strolled through the office supply store, utterly self-conscious; in contrast, Kagome was dazzlingly happy, flitting from one display to the next. For once, she was cooperating, but he was finding it surprisingly difficult to appreciate all her sparkle and enthusiasm.

Golden eyes darted side to side, defensively meeting the gaze of all who crossed their path, daring them to question his state of dishabille. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what put him more on edge: his obligatory sloppiness... or the fact that no one seemed to notice it.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	126. Walk a Mile

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one whose madness had a method. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 126: Walk a Mile**

Afterwards, Kagome offered to treat at the nearest coffee shop, and when she brought him tea, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that she knew his favorite blend.

"You _survived_!" she teased.

"I am resilient," he retorted stiffly.

"Mmm... you can fix your shirt now if you want."

He huffed. "It's not my custom to disrobe in public."

Gazing steadily into his face, she asked, "So... how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being messy."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Was there a purpose to this debacle?"

"I guess," Kagome replied with a small shrug. "Now you know how I feel when things are too tidy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Surprise  
**Words: **100


	127. Beholden

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who wants to repay his debt. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 127: Beholden**

Sesshoumaru opened Kagome's door to a fidgeting kitsune. "She _isn't_ here... as you're no doubt aware."

"Yeah, I know," Shippo replied defensively. "I'm here to talk to _you_."

"Oh?"

"We had a deal. I owe you."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru was quietly impressed by the boy's initiative. "It won't take long to work off the cost of your hakama. If you prove useful, you could earn enough to buy that vest you were admiring."

The offer was calculated to please, but the kit only nodded warily. "That might be good."

Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh. _This child has learned caution the hard way._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	128. Heavy Load

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's sticking to his story. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 128: Heavy Load **

"Be right back," Shippo said as he edged towards the door.

Sesshoumaru glanced up. "You may bring the wash here to fold."

"How do you know I'm doing laundry?"

The taiyoukai favored him with a flat look. "It's how you support yourself... correct?"

"My _mother_ takes in laundry."

"Hnn... does the manager know?"

"Kaede's been real good to us," the kit replied stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "How long?" The question was extremely ambiguous, and he was curious which aspect the boy would address... if any.

Shippo grudgingly answered, "Me and Kaede were best friends when she was my size."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	129. Easy Does It

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who makes a promise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 129: Easy Does It**

"Like so," Sesshoumaru murmured, drawing the blade across the surface of his whet stone with smooth strokes. "Now you try."

Shippo accepted one of Kagome's woefully dull kitchen knives and mimicked the inu-youkai's movements. "You make it look so easy," he muttered.

"It becomes so, given enough time."

Green eyes flickered with curiosity. "Did you used to have a sword?"

"I still have several. Are you interested in such things?" Shippo's small tail swished, giving him away. "We shall tend to Kagome's knife block first," Sesshoumaru decreed. "Master these blades, and I will introduce you to the others."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 3, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	130. Tending

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who gives in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 130: Tending**

By the afternoon's end, Sesshoumaru's couldn't ignore his instincts any longer. Scruffing Shippo, he hauled the startled boy into his lap. Tugging one small hand in his own, the inu-youkai tended to the long-neglected edges of each claw. "_All_ weapons must be at their keenest."

"Oh... okay."

The kit slowly relaxed into him, and Sesshoumaru thrummed approvingly. As he trimmed the nails on small fox paws, the inu-youkai lapsed into an almost meditative state... until they were rudely interrupted by a flash. Two startled youkai blinked dazedly at Kagome, who took another picture with her phone.

"Extremely cute!" she giggled.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 4, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	131. Daily Requirement

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been stumped in the bookkeeping department. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 131: Daily Requirement **

Sesshoumaru tapped a clawtip against Kagome's mystifying checkbook ledger. _Is she actually rounding up...?_

From the direction of the bathroom came the sounds of splashing. Shippo had finagled an invitation to use her tub, and she chattered away while keeping the boy company. The pair returned to the living room and sat together on the floor. While Kagome toweled Shippo's hair, the kit worked his fingers through his tail's fur.

_He needs this... craves it. _Folding his hands together, Sesshoumaru calmly announced, "I've secured permission. Shippo can spend the night."

Green eyes widened, and Kagome cheered, "_Sleepover_! Who wants popcorn?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 5, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	132. Blended Families

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's prone to conniptions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 132: Blended Families**

When Sesshoumaru arrived the following morning, popcorn adorned the couch, and a scattering of feathers evidenced a pillow fight. He glared disapprovingly at the _'X-TREME' _pizza box on 'his' desk, then strode towards the bedroom, where the late-night revelers snuggled together under a mound of disheveled blankets. The small kitsune practically glowed with contentment.

_Jaken will have a conniption if I bring home another orphan. _Sesshoumaru propped his shoulder against the door frame and frowned. _No... there's no need. _Golden eyes shifted to Kagome's equally serene face. _I suppose it falls to me to let her know she's a mother. _

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** October 6, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	133. Nosy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's still not cooperating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 133: Nosy**

_I see we're still in our rebellious phase_, Sesshoumaru noted wearily. Without comment or complaint, he moved through the empty apartment, efficiently putting Kagome's little messes to rights. He'd lived for centuries; he could wait out her little mood swing.

In the bedroom, the organizer straightened her bedding, smoothing and plumping. It was all business... at first. He hesitated, knowing he shouldn't indulge, yet somehow, once his hand closed around her pillow, he couldn't let go. Burying his nose in its extreme softness, he inhaled deeply... and wondered how in the world he was going to see this job through.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 7, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100

**Bonus Note:** For the many (many, many) of you who believe I contradicted m'self in the previous chapter... I didn't. If it makes you feel any better... you're in the same boat as Kagome!


	134. Missing Piece

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's capable of cleaning. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 134: Missing Piece**

"_Okaeri_, Kagome!" Shippo greeted brightly.

She gawked at the kitsune, then rounded on Sesshoumaru. "I can't _believe_ you have him scrubbing my floor!"

"By all means, scrub your own floor."

She wrinkled her nose, but when she returned from her bedroom, she was dressed for housekeeping. Music cranked. Water sloshed. Giggling ensued. Sesshoumaru investigated.

Shimmying in time to the beat, Kagome danced across the tile, rags under her feet, Shippo in her arms. Her methods were highly inefficient, graceless in the extreme, yet oddly enticing. Sesshoumaru smirked faintly... until a fleeting thought wiped away his smile.

_Rin would love this._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** October 8, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	135. Assignation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the available one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 135: Assignation**

Kagome smiled to herself as Sesshoumaru zeroed in on the bowl she still used without fail. Her _why_ was hard to explain. In a way... he'd given it without a word, and so she was wordlessly showing her appreciation. Something indefinable shifted as that intense gaze found hers. Kagome stopped chewing. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to meet my daughter?"

She swallowed before venturing, "To... shop?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Erm... sure! When?"

"At your earliest convenience."

"Okay... so how old is she?

"Seven."

"And what's she like?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. "Rin is... Rin."

Kagome thought she understood. "Like no other?"

"Hnn."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 9, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	136. What Little Girls Are Made Of

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's dressed to impress. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 136: What Little Girls Are Made Of**

Kagome ransacked her closet. _What to wear... what to wear...!_ She wanted to make a good impression, but she didn't want to _look_ as though she was trying to make a good impression. "Fine!" she growled in frustration. "Little girls, ages four to eight... default!"

Her patchwork skirt blended dozens of patterns in shades of pink, and dainty ribbon roses embellished the neckline of her fussy top. When Shippo arrived, she was putting the finishing touches on her ensemble—loose curls, lip gloss, and her lucky locket. "How do I look?" she quizzed the boy.

"Uhh... extremely _girl._"

Kagome giggled. "Success!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 10, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	137. The One

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's suitably impressed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 137: The One**

Sesshoumaru knew the instant Kagome entered the square, but he didn't bother looking up from his reading. _If she can be twenty-three minutes late, I can finish this paragraph. _

Rin's reacted with extreme levels of awe. "_Pretty_," she breathed. The inu-youkai glanced over the top of his newspaper towards the vision in pink that had caught his daughter's attention. Rin edged closer to him and whispered, "Is she the one?"

"Hnn."

"Oooh... I thought so!" she exulted. "Rin can tell!"

"What gave it away?" he inquired mildly, his gaze drifting to Kagome's kitsune escort.

"She's so happy to see Sesshoumaru-sama!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 11, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	138. Strict

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's convincible. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 138: Strict**

Kagome was extremely delighted to learn that her snooty organizer willingly spent time with a sweet-faced girl with big, brown eyes and a sunny smile. Sesshoumaru handled the introductions with strict formality, and Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Surely she doesn't need to call me Higurashi-san!" she protested.

"It's only proper."

"_You_ call my by my given name!"

He smirked faintly. "That is _my_ privilege, not hers."

"Even Shippo calls me Kagome," she wheedled. "At _least_ let her call me Kagome-neechan."

With a soft huff, he said, "In this, Rin may do as she pleases."

Touching his hand, she whispered, "Thanks!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 12, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	139. Famous Last Words

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who takes care of his own. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 139: Famous Last Words**

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a heavy envelope and quietly said, "If this proves insufficient, I'll reimburse you."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sum contained within. "Goodness! What does she _need_?"

The inu-youkai's brow quirked. "My daughter wants for nothing," he loftily assured.

She sighed and patiently replied, "That may be true, but window shopping doesn't cost _this_ much."

He glanced at Rin and Shippo, who needed no help getting acquainted. "Indeed, good memories cost nothing; however, they require a certain... ingenuity."

Kagome brightened under the compliment. "So, I have free rein, and this is fun money?"

"Hnn. I trust your judgment."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 13, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	140. Catch You Later

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one whose nose knows. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 140: Catch You Later**

Should we set up a time and place to meet?" Kagome asked.

"That won't be necessary. I'll find you," Sesshoumaru assured.

"But... I have _no idea_ where we might be."

With a bemused shake of his head, he replied, "I cannot lose that which is mine."

When her bafflement persisted, Shippo rolled his eyes and tapped his nose. "Kagome, we're _youkai_. We'll just track you down!"

"You can _do_ that?"

"Yep!" he boasted.

Kagome's brows lifted slightly. "So... all those times we played hide-and-seek...?"

"Oh... uhh... yeah." Shippo developed an extreme fascination for the pavement. "I mighta had the advantage."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 14, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100


	141. Coordination

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who blooms where she was transplanted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 141: Coordination**

Kagome was confused. Most people _fit_ their clothes, but Rin clashed terribly. Her sailor suit was certainly appropriate, but navy and white were a little severe for a child who obviously adored color. She flitted from rack to rack, admiring all the pretty dresses, yet every time Kagome offered to purchase one, Rin hesitated... then shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Rin _always_ wears these colors," she explained.

Visions of a neatly monochromatic closet rising before her mind's eye, Kagome asked, "Don't you want something different?"

Again she hesitated, but her smile was as honest as her answer. "Rin is happy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 15, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	142. Inspiration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who has fun money burning a hole in her pocket. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 142: Inspiration**

While Kagome grasped the practicality of a mix-and-match wardrobe, she couldn't help feeling a little indignant on Rin's behalf. _She would look so __cute__ in red, orange, yellow... gah! She needs __color__!_ But what could she do? Miroku had a firm rule against taking sides in family disputes, and Sesshoumaru hadn't hired her to stir up trouble. As they explored shop after shop, Kagome cast about for a solution. _There must be __some__ way to give her what she loves without upsetting the one she loves. _

Then, a tiny boutique caught her eye. "Rin!" she gasped. "I have an idea!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	143. Compromise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's taking the traditional route. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 143: Compromise**

Kagome smiled at Rin's reflection as they were fitted into the _yukata _they had chosen. The girl held perfectly still while the boutique owner fussed with her _obi_ knot. _Sesshoumaru can't possibly complain; yukata, tabi, and geta are __completely__ traditional! _His daughter's eyes lit as her gaze lingered admiringly on the flowers scattered across her festive attire. Once the tugging and tucking ended, Kagome whispered, "Well... what do you think?"

"Will Sesshoumaru-sama like it?" Rin asked shyly, turning back and forth before the mirror.

Seeing the extreme happiness shining in the girl's face, Kagome opined, "I'm _sure_ he'll be pleased!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 17, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Extreme  
**Words: **100

**Additional Note: **For the googley-challenged, _obi_ are sashes, _tabi_ are split-toed socks, and _geta_ are wooden sandals. Using the correct terms saved me a few words. ::wink::


	144. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's curious. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 144: Once Upon a Time**

Something had been bugging Kagome all morning, so she asked, "Why do you call him Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Because Sesshoumaru-sama is a prince!" Rin replied proudly.

"Not _really_."

"Yes, really!" the little girl assured. "Jaken-sama says so!"

"Like... with a castle?"

"Welllll... Jaken-sama calls it a fortress. Is that the same?"

Kagome's mind reeled. "You live in a fortress?"

"Nope. Sesshoumaru-sama's title and lands are long ago and far away. Our house is here and now."

"I see," Kagome murmured. "And is Jaken-sama also a prince?"

"Nooo, the girl replied, momentarily puzzled. "But Rin thinks Jaken-sama would _like_ to be a prince."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 18, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100

**Apologies for the delayed post. has been experiencing technical difficulties. Let's catch up!**


	145. Pussyfooting Around

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with a wish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 145: Pussyfooting Around**

They shopped for another hour, and Kagome tucked a few more innocent extravagances into Rin's bag. As their wandering grew aimless, she turned to the little girl and asked, "What's your favorite thing in the whole world?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Laughing at the girl's rapid-fire response, Kagome said, "Well, he _is_ rather fine, but I was thinking more along the lines of something to do... or see... or buy. Is there anything you've always wanted?"

"Anything?" Rin asked cautiously.

_Aha! The daughter who 'wants for nothing' __does__ want something! _Kagome coaxed, "Tell me about it, and I'll see what I can do!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 19, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	146. Fancy's Fool

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the understanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 146: Fancy's Fool**

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smile as Shippo preened before the mirror in one of the traditional fur vests his people favored. He didn't realize the kitsune had something other than vanity on his mind until he asked, "How come your daughter is human?"

"She's adopted."

"I _know_ that," Shippo grumbled, rolling his eyes. "But... why pick a human? They don't last very long."

"You wouldn't be the first to call me foolish," Sesshoumaru admitted. "However, it would be even _more_ foolish to choose a human mother, knowing they cannot last."

Green eyes misted over. "I love Kagome."

"Hnn. Exactly."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	147. Foreseeable Future

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with a nagging regret. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 147: Foreseeable Future**

"You know?" Shippo asked nervously.

"That you're alone?" Sesshoumaru inquired. _By all rights, I should report the boy. Kitsune take care of their own, so it's strange this one is estranged from the clans. _

"Y-yeah."

"Is it any of my business?"

The kit ventured, "No?"

"Hnn... then we'll leave it at that."

Gratitude flickered across the boy's face, and the inu-youkai inclined his head. He would allow things to continue as they were... for now. Especially since the kit's status would likely _become_ his business. Sesshoumaru somewhat regretted acknowledging the boy's prior claim so easily. Strictly speaking, Kagome was _his_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble First Anniversary Chat, Flicker  
**Words: **100


	148. Tracking

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the eager one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 148: Tracking**

Two demons reentered the boutique district, Sesshoumaru casually shadowing Shippo's steps, watching to see if the kitsune's senses were as sharp as his wits. To his relief, the neglected boy knew the basics; his bushy tail flicked, and he turned confidently up one street, down another.

Sesshoumaru's own nose was busily sifting the air, and he was pleased to find so much happiness sparkling through Rin's scent. _I wonder what Kagome did to encourage such strong emotions? _He was honestly looking forward to finding out... until they turned the corner... and he saw what kind of store they were in.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble First Anniversary Chat, Shadow  
**Words: **100


	149. Tres Adorable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the adorable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 149: Très Adorable**

Rin looked adorable_—_sunny and sweet, like a bright butterfly. At the sight, Sesshoumaru melted a little bit inside... which was okay... since no one else could tell.

Kagome looked adorable—demure and dainty, like a tempting confection. Sesshoumaru decided she was a treat he wouldn't mind unwrapping... a thought that would have to wait... since she was a client.

Everything might have been wonderful if the cuteness had stopped there. But it didn't. As Kagome finished her transaction with the pet shop's owner, Sesshoumaru scrutinized the 'adorable' kitten Rin was cuddling... and strove to remain calm... since he was heartily displeased.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** October 31, 2010  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	150. Clarification

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the sensitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 150: Clarification**

Sesshoumaru remained calm. It was a taut, stern, excessively courteous calm, but he was able to confront Kagome with a smile. "What have you done?"

"I bought a kitten." His aura flared, and her expression wavered. Rubbing her arms, she whispered, "Did you feel that?"

"No." He glared at the calico abomination until Kagome placed her hand over his thudding heart. Golden eyes snapped to hers, but she held his gaze without a trace of fear, shame, or remorse.

"Did you even hear me?" she asked, her temper warming.

"What?" he snapped.

"_I_ bought a kitten," she repeated. "Buyo's mine."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** November 21, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Warm  
**Words: **100


	151. Not Without Precedent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the defensive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 151: Not Without Precedent**

At Shippo's request, Sesshoumaru escorted everyone to Kagome's favorite bakery. As they walked, he listened with growing incredulity to her logic. "You and I have a wardrobe... and now Rin-chan and I have a kitten!"

"Hnn," he replied noncommittally.

Up until now, his organizational battles with clients had always been waged on _their_ turf. He was the aggressor... the invader... the conqueror. For the first time, the conflict was carving into _his_ personal life, and he'd been cast in the role of defender. This time, he had something to lose, and knowing it was his own fault was meager consolation.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** November 21, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Carve  
**Words: **100


	152. What's in it for Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been outnumbered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 152: What's in it for Me?**

With compromise, all parties yielded something, yet each gained something for their sacrifice. _A good compromise is __mutually__ beneficial._ As Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Shippo feeding Buyo a dish of cream, he decided, _This isn't a compromise, it's an ambush. _

The injustice rankled. _I've already given ground; it's only right that I should reap __something__ in return. _While refreshments were enjoyed, he contemplated all the things he might exact from Kagome. She, in turn, stole tentative glances at him while nibbling her lemon knots. Her rising blush was mildly entertaining... but far from satisfying. _I will regain the upper hand._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** November 21, 2010  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Dish  
**Words: **100


	153. Pretty on the Inside

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ingenious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 153: Pretty on the Inside**

Sesshoumaru listened to Rin's happy chatter—Kagome_ this_ and Shippo_ that_, with intermittent outbursts of kitten-induced giggling. It was all quite vexing.

Kagome hadn't actually usurped his authority, but she'd found loopholes... and jumped through them. As annoyed as he was, her ingenuity impressed him. She'd neatly bridged the gap between his expectations and his daughter's desires.

Later, a flustered Jaken bustled into Sesshoumaru's study carrying a laundry basket. "Is there some mistake, milord?" he inquired, tentatively holding up a pair of little girl's panties. Until today, Rin's undergarments had always been white. Paisley _was_ rather shocking by comparison.

_Vexing, indeed._

_

* * *

_

**Original Posting Date:** December 15, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	154. This Far, No Further

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's at his limit. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 154: This Far, No Further**

_She's doing it again. _A half-empty mug on the bookshelf. Dirty socks draped over the arm of her chair. When Sesshoumaru found an apple core on his key tray, he decided Kagome was carrying things too far. He might have ignored her ridiculous rebellion a little longer, but his professionalism already hung in a delicate balance with his baser instincts. On both counts, he felt the need to reassert his dominance. _If she would just cooperate...! _Growling softly to himself, Sesshoumaru made up his mind. _One last chance. The next time she crosses the line, there __will__ be a confrontation. _

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	155. Resistance Is Futile

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the cornered one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 155: Resistance Is Futile**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pause for thought, look for a likely niche, then carry her cereal bowl to the corner and perch it atop her stereo._ I think not._ When she turned, he was already there. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Of what?"

"This must stop."

"I don't know what you mean!" she retorted hotly.

Sesshoumaru pressed closer, growling, "Yes, you _do_." She frowned at him, a stubborn little pout that drew his gaze like a magnet. "Why are you resisting?"

"I'm not," Kagome whispered.

_Is this compliance... or coquetry? _

"Are you?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, unsure what they were talking about anymore.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 17, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	156. So Be It

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the childish one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 156: So Be It**

"Woman," Sesshoumaru rumbled. Mastering his clamoring instincts, he narrowed his eyes at her. _No... I cannot treat her as a woman. Not while she's a client, and certainly not while she's carrying on so childishly._ "So be it."

"So be _what_?" Kagome asked nervously.

"If you cannot be reasonable, I will be unreasonable," he replied, smiling dangerously.

"Erm... I'm not..."

"For now, I will take my leave."

"You don't need to..."

Her voice trailed off when, instead of heading towards the front door, Sesshoumaru crossed to 'their' armoire. Opening it, he stepped inside, then pulled the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 18, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	157. Timeshare

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the reasonable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 157: Timeshare**

The next morning, Kagome tiptoed to the armoire and rapped softly. "Are you still in there?" she whispered.

From within, a voice carried. "I am."

Bewildered, she tugged open the door and stared at Sesshoumaru, who blinked calmly at her. "Is this a form of protest?" she ventured.

"I'm vacationing."

"In an armoire?"

"Hnn... I own a half share. Think of this as a vacation home," he replied blandly.

Kagome shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"People don't usually do stuff without one."

Golden eyes sharpened, and he murmured, "I concur."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 19, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	158. Proxy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with a prankster's nature. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 158: Proxy**

When Shippo showed up to check on Buyo, he was greeted by a strong youki burst. Padding to the armoire, the kit cautiously opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Whoa... did Kagome lock you in?"

"No."

"Uh... are you hiding from the kitten?" the boy guessed.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "No."

"Are you playing some kind of trick?"

"Of a sort."

Interest sparked in bright green eyes. Shifting from paw to paw, Shippo asked, "Do you need help?"

"Hnn," acknowledged Sesshoumaru. "For starters, please bring me my phone."

"Sure!" the boy agreed, happily carrying out the first of many small requests.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 20, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	159. Room Service

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who doesn't say _no_. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 159: Room Service**

When Kagome reached her apartment, she was eager to drop her bags, but she hesitated. _Is it worth making a mess Sesshoumaru won't see? _Carrying her haul towards the bedroom, she glanced at the armoire in passing. _Is it... glowing?_

Edging closer to the hulking 'vacation home', she caught a smothered giggle. Curious, she opened the door, revealing two youkai and one small calico kitten... sharing a deluxe tray of sushi.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo greeted. "Wanna join us? We can make room."

"Where?" she laughed.

The kit shrugged. "Sesshoumaru's lap?"

"I'll... take a raincheck," she muttered, beating a hasty retreat.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 21, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	160. Distress Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who wheedles an invitation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 160: Distress Call**

"He quit?"

"_Nooo,"_ Kagome replied, her hesitation carrying over the phone. _"He says he's on vacation." _

"Ah." Miroku was puzzled by his friend's furtive tones. "And you're missing him?"

"_I might... if he wasn't still here." _

"He's in your apartment?"

"_He's in my armoire!"_ she exclaimed, quickly lowing her voice. _"For three days now!" _

"Have you asked him to leave?"

"_Well, no,"_ she confessed. _"It's his armoire, too." _

"You _do_ realize how crazy that sounds, don't you?" he teased.

"_He's__ the one who's acting crazy,"_ Kagome retorted exasperatedly. _"Maybe I broke him?" _

Smiling to himself, Miroku wheedled, "Can I see?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 22, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	161. Intervention

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who comes from a long line of monks. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 161: Intervention**

A frazzled-looking Kagome opened to Miroku's knock. "So... you have a monster in your closet?" he asked lightly. "Does he go bump in the night?"

She chuckled. "No, though his cell phone rings at odd hours. Rin likes to check in on him."

He strolled over to inspect the various messages taped to the armoire. _'Beware of Dog'_ and _'No Maid Service'_ were definitely in Kagome's handwriting. More childish printing adorned a sign that read _'Pointy Ears Club.'_

Flashing a smile, Miroku said, "It's been a while since I carried out an exorcism, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 23, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	162. Bide A Wee

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's making the most of a previous investment. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 162: Bide-A-Wee**

Miroku smiled genially. "May I?"

After an assessing look, Sesshoumaru gathered his hair into his lap then graciously beckoned to the space remaining at his side. "By all means."

It was a tight fit. Miroku was forced to hug his knees to his chest so that Sesshoumaru could pull the door shut. "Nice place," he said conversationally. "Not much of a view, though."

"Hnn."

"I'm guessing you chose it for the location...?"

"A safe assumption."

How much longer will you carry on here?

Sesshoumaru's shrug jostled their shoulders. "As long as it takes."

"Until... what?"

"Until Kagome confronts me herself."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 24, 2010  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	163. Diagnosis

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who looks out for his girls. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 163: Diagnosis**

"Well?" Kagome whispered once her friend and employer emerged.

"Well what?"

She glanced between Miroku and the armoire's closed doors. "Did you figure out what's wrong with him?"

"Ah. Well, in my professional opinion, your professional organizer does not require professional help."

"He's not crazy, but he wants to drive me crazy?"

Miroku shook his head, smiling in amusement. "Kagome, have you _asked_ Sesshoumaru why he decided to take this little break?"

"N-no."

"Try that... and in the meantime, I'll ward your room." Raising his voice to carry, Miroku cheerfully added, "To prevent monsters from turning up under the bed."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** December 25, 2010 ~ _Merry Christmas!  
_**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Carry  
**Words: **100


	164. Gulp

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the prey. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 164: Gulp**

The bright numbers on Kagome's clock mocked her into giving up. Sneaking through the dark apartment, she tapped softly on the armoire. "Sesshoumaru, are you up?"

"I am now."

"Were you asleep?" she asked penitently.

"Are you aware of the hour?"

"Of course!" she huffed.

"You should be in bed."

Fidgeting with the skinny strap of her pajama top, she confessed, "I can't sleep."

"And?"

"Could we talk?"

The door opened with a slow creak, and she shuffled forward at the silent invitation. Suddenly, a hand flashed out, Kagome tumbled, and the armoire swallowed her whole with a satisfied _click_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** January 31, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Bright  
**Words: **100


	165. Close Quarters

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's ready to talk. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 165: Close Quarters**

Sesshoumaru immediately regretted his bright idea, for he had a lapful of knees and elbows. "Stop squirming," he commanded in a low voice.

Kagome froze. "Sorry."

"Allow me." With great care, he rearranged their positions until they sat sideways in the big armoire. Once she was settled between his long legs, he draped his wrists over his upraised knees, and she had little choice but to lean back against his chest. "How nice of you to drop by," he said cordially.

"S-sure," she replied breathily. "So what should we talk about?"

With his mouth beside her ear, Sesshoumaru murmured, "Us."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** January 31, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Bright  
**Words: **100


	166. Off the Clock

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's walking a fine line. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 166: Off the Clock**

"I have a problem," Sesshoumaru announced.

"You do?" Kagome replied in a small voice.

"Hnn. My client is being childish." The youkai's soft words seemed to fill the enclosed space of the armoire even as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. "It's most vexing."

She suppressed a shiver and brightly retorted, "So you locked yourself in a closet? Very mature."

"No, I took a vacation," he corrected.

"Why bother?"

"Loopholes," he replied calmly. "What I do during my free time is _my_ business... not _our_ business."

"What difference does that make?" she asked cautiously.

"Shall I show you?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** January 31, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, December's Secret Ingredient, Bright  
**Words: **100


	167. Coax

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the literal one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 167: Coax**

A defensive spark of spiritual power thrilled Sesshoumaru to his toes, reminding him to take care. "Calm down, Kagome."

"M-maybe I should go," she mumbled, moving to escape.

"Don't run away," he chided. "Face me." To his amusement, she took him literally.

Though she couldn't see in the dark, she wriggled around to kneel before him and glare in his general direction. "If I'm such a problem for you, why don't you just quit?" she challenged. "I never wanted you!"

"Let me ask this," he calmly countered. "What _do_ you want?"

After a lengthy pause, she whispered, "To be happy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 1, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	168. What Happens in the Armoire Stays

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's being unprofessional. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 168: What Happens in the Armoire Stays in the Armoire**

"I could revise my plans," Sesshoumaru offered. "Would you trust me to make your happiness my goal?"

"How would _you_ know what makes me happy?" she asked sulkily.

He coiled a tendril of escaping hair around one finger and gently tugged her closer. "Foolish woman, I will need your cooperation." Kagome gasped when his arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her against his broad chest. "Just as I always have."

As he tucked her under his chin, she muttered, "Is this a new motivational technique?"

"I'm on vacation," he reminded.

"You're using your loophole to _snuggle_?"

"So it would seem."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 2, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	169. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's reveling in the attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 169: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

_I've never given up on a client before; I'm sorely tempted this time. _Sesshoumaru let his eyes drift shut as his hands wandered. Palms across bare shoulder blades. Fingers through silky hair. Kagome responded beautifully to his touch, melting against him, and he took slow, deep breaths to savor the gentle shifts in her scent. Tipping her chin up, he inquired, "Are you through with your childishness?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to cooperate." A small sigh escaped her lips, but that wasn't answer enough. "Stop fighting me, woman."

"'Kay," she agreed in a soft voice. And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 3, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	170. Ambushed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who gives in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 170: Ambushed**

Sesshoumaru was woefully unprepared for Kagome's kiss. His head hit the wall at his back, his claws snagged in the fabric of her tank top, and he opened his mouth to ask her... something that was growing less important by the moment. When the tip of her tongue flicked across his lower lip, his carefully-constructed reserve faltered, and something ancient and instinctual escaped. Youki blazed. Blood heated. Want won.

He kissed her back, reveling in her softness. Nipping. Nuzzling. Grinding. Groaning.

Best. Vacation. Ever.

Until someone tapped on the door, and a child's voice cautiously called, "Kagome? Are you okay?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 4, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	171. Made Good

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the determined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 171:** **Made Good**

When Sesshoumaru emerged from the armoire, his dignity was somewhat ruffled, but his honor remained intact. Making good on his promise, he resumed his professional role as resident organizer.

Kagome didn't particularly like being put back at arm's length, but she strongly suspected that their little interlude in vacationland was a foretaste of things to come. She made good on _her_ promise to cooperate, and Sesshoumaru was suitably pleased with her progress.

He was passingly tempted to demonstrate _how_ pleased, but that would have been inappropriate. Besides, Miroku had _also_ made good on _his_ promise... and warded Kagome's bedroom door.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 5, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	172. The Cat's Meow

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's eavesdropping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 172: The Cat's Meow**

Sesshoumaru removed his shoes and placed phone and keys in 'his' tray. Quickly determining that Kagome was in her bedroom, he moved towards the kitchen, a bag of her favorite lemon knots in hand. Her voice stopped him. "Who's my favorite predator, hmm?" she cooed. "Such dangerous eyes... such deadly claws!"

_Buyo. _The kitten's purr was like a tiny motor, and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"_His_ ears come to pretty points, too," she announced conspiratorially.

One brow quirked as a soft giggle escaped his client. "You make it cute," she whispered. "But _he_ makes it sexy."

Sesshoumaru was justifiably smug.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 6, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	173. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's surprised. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 173:** **Taking Care of Business**

The professional organizer glanced at his cell phone's display. Quirking a brow, he crisply answered, "This is Sesshoumaru."

'_Oh, Mr. Saiga!'_ burbled a woman's voice. _'It's been __weeks__, and I wanted to see how you and Kagome were coming along.'_

"Your daughter is unusually..."

A suitable word escaped him, but Mrs. Higurashi delightedly exclaimed, _'Yes, __isn't__ she?' _

"Hnn. Rest assured, I'm taking care of her."

'_Really?'_ she replied thoughtfully. _'Now __that's__ a surprising turn of events.'_

"Oh?"

'_I __thought__ you were teaching Kagome how to take care of herself!'_ With a light laugh, she hung up on a speechless youkai.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** January 31, 2011  
**Prompt:** Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Week #124, Crisp  
**Words: **100


	174. Head Start

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who loves her some lemon knots. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 174: Head Start**

Sesshoumaru knew he was treading a fine line, but he had very good balance. Nobody could criticize his behavior towards Kagome, for he treated her as he would any client. _Humanly speaking. _Another demon would have known better.

"For me?" she gasped as he placed the pastries before her.

"They're not for the cat."

She giggled and murmured, "Thank you!"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Don't say that!" she chided. "I _love_ these!"

"Then you're welcome," he calmly replied, all the while exulting over her acceptance. Courtship was in full swing, even if the significance of his actions escaped Kagome's notice.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 8, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	175. Spontaneity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who catches her second wind. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 175: Spontaneity**

Kagome dragged home, having escaped the mall. "I'm done," she announced to Sesshoumaru, who was imposing order on a heap of long-forgotten receipts. "And hungry."

"The refrigerator's empty."

"Maybe I'll order a pizza," she mused. "And _maybe_ Shippo's mom'll let him help me eat it."

"Hnn," he hummed distractedly.

"And _maybe_ Rin's dad would let her come over, too?" Kagome coaxed. "She probably needs some cuddle-time!"

A brow quirked. "You believe my daughter lacks for attention?"

"I meant with Buyo!" she amended with a giggle.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. "She would be delighted. You order the food; I'll collect the children."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 9, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	176. Navigator

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who poses a challenge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 176: Navigator**

Shippo opened to his knock, and Sesshoumaru announced, "Your mother would like to know if your mother will let you eat pizza with her tonight."

"Very funny."

"Hnn... join me?" he invited. "I need to collect Rin."

"In your car?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied, passing along his keys. "Provided you can find it."

"Easy!" Shippo boasted.

The boy's excitement didn't escape his notice. _He needs more challenges in order to grow. _As the kit trotted towards the stairs, Sesshoumaru called, "I suggest you pay attention to the route. You'll be navigating the return journey."

Shippo's eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, "Cool!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 10, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	177. Magnetic Personality

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's getting some cuddle-time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 177: Magnetic Personality**

Rin decided that Kagome's apartment was _amazing_, which it wasn't. The presence of a kit and a cat added some luster. Rin cuddled Buyo. Shippo gave her a tour of the armoire. The pizzas arrived.

"Movie time!" Kagome finally declared.

"I will observe from the desk," Sesshoumaru demurred, but he couldn't escape.

The kids herded him to the sofa, where he became The Lap. He endured their wriggling and bouncing with stoic calm, right through the second movie, which put them to sleep. Kagome discovered that Sesshoumaru lost his aura of menace when draped in youngsters. So she joined them.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 11, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	178. Instructive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with big plans. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 178: Instructive**

Kagome was whispering with Speckles when Sesshoumaru arrived. She gave the orchid a wink, knowing her secrets were safe. The tall youkai strolled into the kitchen and proffered a brochure. "Are you available for an extended outing this Sunday?"

Glossy pictures showed an obscure historical site, and she skimmed the lengthy list of amenities. "Impressive," she mused aloud.

"The shiro overlooks a youkai village which boasts a kitsune magic show on weekends. I planned to take Shippo."

"I bet he'd love it!" she enthused.

There was a gleam in Sesshoumaru's eye when he replied, "I'm sure he'll find it instructive."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 12, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	179. Historical Significance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's retained his grace and grandeur. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 179: Historical Significance**

As Sesshoumaru escorted his guests through the main gates of the shiro's keep, Kagome exclaimed over everything, earning amused glances from other tourists. "Can you _imagine_ living in a castle like this?" she enthused, clearly dazzled by buildings whose grace and grandeur had escaped the ravages of time.

"Whoever lived here must've had a _big_ family," Shippo declared. "Lookit all the rooms!"

"No," Sesshoumaru calmly replied. "But he had many responsibilities. The neighboring village was under his protection."

"A human lord protecting a youkai village?" the kit demanded skeptically.

"A demon lord," the inu-youkai corrected with a faint smirk. "Me."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	180. A Good Provider

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's got it... and is flaunting it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 180: A Good Provider**

"This was your _home_?" Kagome breathed, gazing around the shiro with even greater interest.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, somewhat distracted by the soft light of admiration in Kagome's eyes. Though her awe stroked his ego in very pleasant ways, his goal was not to impress _her_. Today's outing had been planned entirely for Shippo's benefit. _I acknowledged his claim, so I'll honor it._

Ascertaining Kagome's interest had certainly been acceptable, but carrying his preemptive courtship any further would be tantamount to stealing. _I need the boy's permission._ To that end, Sesshoumaru intended to prove himself, and _that_ meant showing off.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2011  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Soft Light  
**Words: **100


	181. A Better Protector

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's getting ahead of himself again. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 181: A Better Protector**

If Shippo's ecstasies were any indication, the kitsune magic show was the highlight of his young life. He and Rin joined some of the other children who flocked to the front, and before long, an adult kitsune drifted over and struck up a conversation.

"Is he okay?" Kagome whispered.

As the seven-tail's questions grew more personal, fear flickered through Shippo's scent. In the next instant, the inu-youkai was there, hauling the boy onto his shoulder and reaching for Rin's hand. The kit clung gratefully, thoroughly mussing Sesshoumaru's hair while he took over the conversation, smoothly apologizing for his son's shyness.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2011  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Flicker  
**Words: **100


	182. The Best for Both Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the wise one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 182: The Best for Both Worlds**

While Kagome and Rin escaped into the shops, Sesshoumaru paced slowly along and tweaked Shippo's paw. "Are you offended?"

Small hands tightened in his hair. "Are you gonna take Kagome away from me?"

"I _do_ wish to court your mother; however, it's within your rights to refuse me."

"You'd go away?"

"If you insist, but I have much to offer," Sesshoumaru coaxed. "To _both_ of you."

"Me, too?" Shippo whispered.

"Of course, but don't leap ahead," he warned. "_I_ need _your_ consent, but we also need _hers_."

The kit hummed doubtfully. "We've got her outnumbered."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "_Never_ underestimate females."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	183. Chaos in Her Wake

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's definitely stopped breathing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 183: Chaos in Her Wake**

Several days later, Kagome returned from shopping and carried her haul through to her bedroom, where he could hear drawers opening and closing._ My days are numbered. _

Emerging, she plunked a bag before him. "For you!"

"May I ask why?"

"Because your clothes are _boring_," she glibly replied.

He glanced down at his dark suit and red satin tie, then extracted a new tie. As a courting youkai, he was inestimably pleased by the gesture, but a veritable explosion of blue, magenta, and gold? "You... thought of _me_?"

"Mm-hmm!" She lightly traced the stripes on his cheek. "They're your colors."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2011  
**Prompt:** Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Chat, Red Satin  
**Words: **100


	184. Fulfilling a Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who came prepared. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 184: Fulfilling a Promise **

"Are you _sure_ this is the right place?" Kagome asked dubiously. The stately residence was mostly hidden from view by an imposing wall that attested to the owner's wealth and hinted at a desire to escape public attention.

"Yup! He showed me the way," Shippo replied as he pushed the button beside the barred gate. "See that? That whole part of the house is a dojo!"

"Which is why we're here."

"Sword fighting!" exulted the boy.

Kagome patted the big cloth bag slung over her shoulder, cheerfully saying, "And while you boys have your fun, we girls can have ours!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 14, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	185. What You See Is What You Get

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 185: What You See Is What You Get**

Sesshoumaru felt distinctly awkward inviting Kagome into his home. His first instinct was her comfort, so he worried that his home was too tidy; however, changing anything seemed dishonest. He'd poked through every recess of her life; he wanted her to be able to do the same.

He covertly watched her face, eager for every nuance of expression. Her excitement tickled his nose; her interest stirred his blood. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to remain by her side, but he touched her shoulder and announced, "Rin will show you around."

"Can I snoop?" she coyly asked.

"Make yourself at home."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 15, 2011  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday, FoxOfTwilight, Curiosity  
**Words: **100


	186. Height of Dignity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 186: The Height of Dignity**

"If you require anything, ask Jaken," Sesshoumaru instructed before leading Shippo to the dojo.

Kagome couldn't wait to explore, but before Rin's tour was properly underway, they were interrupted by a short, green imp who eyed her warily. "A human child cannot _possibly_ do justice to his lordship's collection," he grumbled, plowing into lecture mode.

Jaken carried himself with dignity, so Kagome treated him as Rin did, affixing _-sama_ to his name and ignoring most of his scolding. Her carefree respect seemed to fluster the little youkai as much as it pleased him, quickly endearing him to his future lady.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 15, 2011  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday, FoxOfTwilight, P-p-p-p-plower  
**Words: **100


	187. Special Occasions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who might just believe in magic. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 187: Special Occasions**

The tour concluded in Rin's room, where she shyly showed off her little girl treasures. Kagome exclaimed over everything before adding something new to cherish. As Rin cuddled her new kitty plushie, Kagome's necklace caught her eye. "What's that?"

"My lucky locket."

Rin blinked. "Why is it lucky?"

"Because the very _best_ things always happen when I wear it."

"Do you wear it always?" Rin inquired curiously.

"Nope, I don't want to use up the magic on ordinary things."

"So... today's special?"

"Very!"

"What's inside?"

"Well, it's empty right now," Kagome admitted. "That part of the magic hasn't happened yet."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 15, 2011  
**Prompt:** Happy Birthday, FoxOfTwilight, Hisoka Plushie  
**Words: **100


	188. Close to My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's done been -sama'd. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 188: Close to My Heart**

"Who belongs in the locket?" Rin asked curiously when Kagome showed her how it opened.

"My most precious person," she revealed matter-of-factly. "When I find the one I cannot do without, I will keep him close to my heart."

"Are you and locket-san lonely?"

"Oh, I'm not lonely," Kagome promised. "I have many, _many_ friends to love."

"Like Rin?" she eagerly asked. "And Shippo-kun? And Buyo-chan?"

"Yes, all of you!"

The little girl scooted closer to whisper, "Rin knows you are precious to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome whispered back a soft, "How?"

With a sweet smile, the child answered, "Kagome-sama is here."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 19, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	189. Good Clean Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who are missing out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 189: Good Clean Fun**

Sesshoumaru let Shippo bash around for a while before teaching him some basics, but they couldn't escape the laughter filtering through from the house. For a time, they resisted its pull, but Jaken's low chuckle sent Sesshoumaru's curiosity into overdrive. Shouldering his weapon, he asked, "Should we check on them?"

The boy nodded, and they snuck into the kitchen. Jaken and the girls sat around the table, sleeves rolled up, playing with finger paint. When Rin covertly stuck her finger in her mouth, her father blinked. When Kagome caught his eye and did the same, he blinked dazedly. _Correction... pudding. _

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 20, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	190. Breaking It Gently

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one with strong instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 190: Breaking It Gently**

"Kagome, what do you know about kitsune?"

"Erm... they're fox demons with cute little paws."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru conceded, mildly amused. "They're also shape-shifters, skilled in the art of deception. They're clever, resourceful, and when they reach sexual maturity, they possess three tails."

"But Shippo's mother only has _one_."

"_Shippo_ has one," he clarified.

His meaning didn't escape her. "He's alone?"

"Not entirely. He has a friend."

"Me?"

"Kaede," he gently corrected. "Shippo's instinctual attachment to you is... deeper. He thinks of _you_ as his mother."

Kagome's eyes widened, then grew starry as her own instincts kicked in. "I'm a mom?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 21, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	191. The Red Tape of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's been doing some necessary research. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 191: The Red Tape of Fate**

Sesshoumaru pressed on to more delicate matters. "Kagome, have you ever been tested for reiki aptitude?"

"Miko powers?"

"Hnn. I've seen signs of considerable potential."

"It's possible," she admitted carelessly. "My grandfather is a shrinekeeper."

"You should look into it."

"Why?"

"Potential. Adept reiki-users are in high demand."

"I _like_ my job," she retorted.

"_And_... there are only two ways for a human to adopt a youkai child." That got her attention. "One is being a registered reiki-user."

"The other?"

Handing her the paperwork that documented her way of escape, he quietly answered, "You'd need to become a youkai's mate."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 22, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	192. Fare Thee Well

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who should be thrilled. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 192: Fare Thee Well**

"These may also prove useful," Sesshoumaru declared in businesslike tones. Atop the adoption paperwork, he piled various pamphlets about reiki studies, inter-species parenting, and kitsune. Finally, he showed her a checklist. "I'll put this on the refrigerator, though it's largely precautionary. The good habits are mostly in place."

Kagome skimmed the long column of reminders, then looked at him in confusion. "Are you tired of nagging?"

He smiled faintly and shook his head. "You don't need me anymore, Kagome. My job's done."

"You're leaving?"

"I need to finalize the contract with your mother, but yes. This is my last day."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 23, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	193. Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one whose ice cream bowl is _definitely_ the pink one with yellow chicks. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 193: Magic**

Shippo cuddled close against Kagome's side, offering what comfort the ice cream didn't. "Sesshoumaru said I don't _need_ him anymore," she moped. "Two days without a peep!"

"It'll be okay," he promised wisely. "We might not need him, but he needs you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Oh! I know!" Shippo exclaimed, trotting off and returning with her lucky locket. "Wear this tonight, and something good will happen!"

"How do _you_ know about _this_?"

"Me and Rin talked," he confessed. "See?" With his clawtips, he popped the clasp, revealing two tiny drawings—a crescent moon and a pink key. "It's magic!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 24, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	194. Tap, Tap, Tap

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who's up late. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 194: Tap, Tap, Tap**

Kagome dozed off with her fingers wrapped around her locket and woke to the sound of tapping at her bedroom window. Peeping through the curtains, she found Sesshoumaru hovering outside and opened the slider. "It's the middle of the night!" she whispered.

He slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and inquired, "Did you remember to put out your trash? Pick-up's tomorrow."

"Is _that_ the only reason you came over?" It didn't escape Kagome's notice when Sesshoumaru's gaze skimmed over her short nightie, a silly, frilly affair that bared her shoulders.

"No," he calmly assured. And then, he kissed her.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 25, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	195. Scold

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who's picked up a few tricks. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 195: Scold**

Soft at first, a patient kiss, a tactile seduction, gently exploring, silently offering more. _Much_ more.

Kagome wound her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck to prevent his escape, then nipped his ear. At his startled expression, she explained, "There was a whole section on disciplining youkai children in those pamphlets you left."

"And what have I done to deserve a reprimand?" he inquired silkily.

"You left."

"I came back," he pointed out, leaning in to deliver a gentle nip of his own.

Another, deeper kiss delayed her response, but she managed one. "What _took_ you so long?"

"Paperwork," he admitted huskily.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 26, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	196. His Undoing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who knows full well what she's awakening. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 196: His Undoing**

A groan escaped Sesshoumaru as his carefully-laid plans crumbled. With careless abandon, Kagome lavished him with kisses, and without a qualm, she loosened the tie she'd given him and undid the buttons of his shirt. With an approving growl, he permitted it, and without a single complaint, he welcomed the mess she was making of him.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" he mumbled against her throat.

"Proving you wrong."

He pulled back, already half-drunk on enticing scents. "I'm wrong?"

Her smile beckoned. "You _said_ I didn't need you."

"Did I? Do you?"

She confirmed it with a tender kiss.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 27, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	197. Come Hither

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who isn't accustomed to disrobing in public places. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 197: Come Hither**

Sesshoumaru knew how he'd reached this point. Sleepless night... long walk... short flight... pink key... warded door... and a brief detour to inspect one proud kit's 'new room' in the infamous armoire. The window had actually been Shippo's suggestion, the little schemer.

Now, Sesshoumaru's honorable intentions were about to escape out that same window. Courtship. Engagement. Marriage. Mating. He hadn't wanted to rush Kagome into an inter-species bond, yet here _she_ was, leaping ahead, forcing him to improvise, the little minx.

"Come," he bid, and a sphere of light rose high over the city until it twinkled with the stars.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** February 28, 2011  
**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, February's Secret Ingredient, Escape  
**Words: **100


	198. Touches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the ones who are in a world of their own. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 198: Touches**

Sesshoumaru minced no words in voicing his intentions, and Kagome promptly confided, "I'll probably always be messy."

"That comes as no surprise."

"I round up in my accounts."

"I _knew _it!" he exclaimed, nipping her ear. "I bought that silly bowl."

"_I_ knew it," she smiled, gently tracing the crescent on his brow. "I have a cat."

"I'm willing to share a home anyhow."

Confessions, expectations, promises—not a traditional rote by any stretch, but suited to a woman who adored personal touches.

"I love stripes," Kagome sighed, stroking his cheek.

Fitting her body against his, he murmured, "I have more."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** March 1, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	199. Morning Star

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who was up all night. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 199: Morning Star**

Shippo watched the stars fade from the sky until the very last one slowly descended.

Sesshoumaru stepped through Kagome's window and laid his exhausted mate on her bed, stretching out beside her. At a scuffle of claws on the windowsill, he called, "You may enter."

The kit clambered up beside his mother, eyes bright, nose twitching. "Didja elope?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied with heavy-lidded satisfaction.

"Eloping must be hard work."

"In its way." He collared the redhead, tucking him under his chin so they could both watch Kagome sleep.

Shippo gently tapped her locket and asked, "Is she yours now?"

"Ours."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** March 2, 2011  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words: **100


	200. Uncontainable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun with funny bits... especially for the one who will probably never change. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 200: Uncontainable**

Kagome's apartment had never been so clean—neat boxes stacked in neat piles, each bearing a neatly printed label. Her clutter was contained for the moment, although destined to be unleashed upon a new home. Their armoire also remained, awaiting movers who weren't due for another hour. The trusty antique bore several labels, each telling a tale:

'_Armoire—master suite, north wall'_

'_AS IS... and proud of it!'_

'_Final tally: 19, checked and double-checked'_

'_Best. Investment. Ever.'_

Even more telling were the suggestive sounds emanating from inside—a hum, a thrum, a growl, a groan—and one final sign that read...

'_Happily Ever After'_

* * *

**End Notes: **Originally posted on March 3, 2011. 100 words. **Author's Note:** This story was a joy to write, and sharing it with y'all only multiplied my delight. Thank you.


End file.
